the loud's tragedy
by CHARActer7
Summary: Lincoln had a good life until now…a mistake…can cost lifes…and the life has unexpected surprises…either way…he can't be called the one who…separated the loud family…he will be marked as an selfish brat…a liar…or even worse…a bad brother…let's discover what did happen to the ones he once called…the louds…and the ones he called…sisters…let's discover if he can unite them...again...
1. comforting apologies and hard truths

CHAPTER NAME…: comforting apologies… and hard truths...

The families are one of the most important thing in the life of the mothers and fathers…

But…this wasn't about that…it was about the chains they create…

This is about things that can hurt…families…the most sacred chains are the brother-sister ones…but

These chains can be broken…no matter what…no matter when…no matter where…

…no matter _**"who breaks them…they result in suffering and…misery…and in the end…it's always the same…but…not everything is the same way…twice."**_

…

It was a common day for the louds…they were having their activities like all the Saturdays…

All the sisters had something to do that day…but Lincoln…had nothing…

"Oh man…I hoped she could date me today…"

"Or even Clyde could go with me at the burping burger…"

Lincoln…the only boy in the family…had a serious issue…he had nothing to do in a beautiful Saturday.

His sister however noticed his sad mood and she wanted to help him.

But…he was pissed off because his plans for Saturday had been cancelled by unexpected things…Ronnie had an accident…and Clyde was sick…

Time was 12:30 p.m.

"Lincoln are you there?" said Luna.

"Yes what do you want?" Lincoln didn't had the patience for his sisters that day…but he did an exception with Luna.

"I want to help you! Do you want to do something today with me?"

"…no…thanks." That's all Lincoln said…but Luna didn't stop.

"Aww man c'mon! I want to sing a song for you! Please!"

"…ok…but—"he then was interrupted by a hand coming towards him and pulling him out of his bedroom.

"HEY I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH" said an angered Lincoln…he hadn't a good mood that day…

"Don't worry bro I will make you get a big smile!" said Luna with all his energy…trying to convince him to have a better mood…it didn't work.

"Luna please I beg you…leave me alone today…I need some time for me…" said a frustrated Lincoln…when the events of "brawl in the family and no such luck" happened he noticed his family was treating him…worse…he felt bad about things like…doing what his sisters wanted and never EVER do what lincoln wanted…he felt excluded…

"Linky I want to tell you something first…I really have nothing to do today…so I thought that you would like to do something with me today" said Luna.

"Oh…really? You didn't say that you had a concert today?" asked Lincoln with curiosity.

"It was cancelled due to some electrical maintenance…dang I really wanted to go..." said a dissapointed Luna.

"Oh ok…then do you want to sing the song you planned to sing there…here?"

"Nope…I want to sing a Diferent song only for you because…I felt bad…"

"About what Luna?" asked Lincoln with interest?

"well…the day we fight…and the day everybody including me thought you were bad luck…I felt bad…about all that stuff…and I wanted to apologize to you…"

Lincoln didn't thougth about it too much…but then he felt that something was indeed wrong these days…

He wasn't apologized…he wasn't loved at all those days…he felt like trash…and only Luna knew it…she had the consideration to ask for the forgiveness he required these days…

But…the rest of his sisters…didn't…

He felt…

"Lincoln are you ok?" said Luna breaking his thoughts.

"Oh! Uhh sorry"

Lincoln then decided to not think about it too much.

"Well this song is very special to me…because I composed it and only for you!"

"Really?" asked Lincoln with slight interest.

"Yes…I call it…THE TRIBUTE FOR THE LOUD"

"Oh…interesting…ok let's hear it then." Lincoln didn't felt a lot of joy or something…but he didn't wanted to be mean towards his only caring sister.

"Ok…here we go!"

Lincoln then was resuming his train of thoughts…but then…he started to hear the song

" _Lincoln…the middle child…I hope…you don't hate me…_

 _I know…you fight daily…against 10 sisters…but…_

 _I want you to know something…YOU ROCK!_

 _Because you are the only one capable, of_ _making time for everybody…_

 _I love you too much the way you are!_

 _And even if…_

 _The rest doesn't show to you love…_

 _They doesn't mean it because…they love you too!_

 _They will always be there for you! No matter what!_

 _Don't change never!_

 _I hope…_

 _I hope you could be my little brother…forever…but I know…_

 _It won't be too long…until…you finally bloom…_

 _I hope…I can be there for you forever!_

 _But I know…I can't… because…_

 _I know…you fight daily…against 10 sisters…but_

 _I want you to know something…YOU ROCK!_

 _Because you are the only one capable, of_ _making time for everybody…_

 _Even for me…the loudest of your siblings…_

 _I hope…you never…forget me…_

 _Or hate…me…_

 _I hope I can finally…come closer to you and…_

 _Let me hug you… … …_

…

The song ended…and Lincoln…was feeling…happy...

"Wow Luna…" said a very happy Lincoln.

"Did you liked the song?"

"No…I LOVE IT! THANKS LUNA!" then Lincoln hugged Luna with all his might…

"I will be there for you Lincoln… no matter where no matter when…I will always love you…" then Luna kissed him in his cheeks…

Lincoln felt a bit flustered…

"Thanks Luna…I love you too…"and they hugged harder.

…then the rest of the sisters were outside…and they heard EVERYTING…

"Oh…no…Lincoln hate us…right?"

"No! He knows we love him…right?"

"Girls…did somebody apologized for those problems?"

"…" all girls went silent…

"No…"

"Then we have to help him somehow…right? Maybe if we give to him a gift?"

"Maybe…or maybe he won't like it…because…just think we heard Luna…she gave to him a gift from her soul…maybe we have to do something similar…"

"I could do something like that…after all that's my best attribute…"

"no…this isn't about you…me or the rest…it's about lincoln…we can't just get an random gift and give it to him and say "were sorry lincoln we didn't mean it" because he will feel worse…"

"Maybe he would like a private tea party…"  
"That sucks I prefer to give to him a new pet"

Then the sisters were thinking about how to apologize to his brother.

But…the chains were starting to rust…slowly…

Things won't be the same for anybody soon…

 **(and it's the end of the chapter...thanks for your continued support! and thanks for the 1000 views in nightma** **res of the present echoes of the past and sins of the future...!)**

 **(i hope you (the reader and the rest of the other readers) enjoyed the newest fanfiction i made with all my heart soo as an gift i decided to make a new story with an diferent...focus...so until the next time...CHARActer7 is out!)**


	2. The decaying chains

The decaying chains…

 **(Woo second chapter! I have a few things to say but I will do it in the end soo…enjoy!)**

The next day…

Lincoln chatted with Clyde by the walkie talkie and thought they could go today at the arcade for a bit of fresh fun torgether…

"So what do you think Clyde can you go?"

"Yes of course! Im feeling better than yesterday so do I pick you or you pick me?"

"I will go and pick you don't worry." Then Lincoln was starting to gather the necessary items and then…

"LINCOLN!"

"WHAAAA!?"

It was Lynn.

"Hey bro! Do you want to play with me today?" asked his sister.

"Um…I can't I have to go with Clyde today to the arcade…maybe later."

"…ok then I will…uhh wait…"Lynn was really dissapointed…but she knew her had to stop his habits…for his brother…and of course lincoln did suspect a bit about her sudden change of behavior…but he didn't mind too much.

"Ok bye Lincoln." Then she left.

"Ok then…"

Lincoln then was interrupted again.

"BEEP, BEEP."

It was his phone…

"Hi?"

"(Cough…cough…)" 

"Uhh who are you?" Lincoln asked…with worry he didn't checked the identifier.

"Lame-o…I have bad news…"

"Ronnie?" Lincoln was surprised…by the sudden change…

"I need to see you…I can't lie to you again…you need to come at the royal woods hospital…please…"

Then…she hang up.

"NO WAIT RONNIE…!" Lincoln now was scared…

"Oh…what happen now…what did her meant with…that…?" Lincoln was trying to think but…

"Lincoln? Are you there?" it was Luna.

"Yes im here pass!"

"Hi Lincoln! Are you going to do something today?"

"uhh…yes actually I need to see ronnie anne…she told me her wanted to tell me something…and Im not very…uhh…well im very WORRIED about something her told me."  
"What? Did she cut with you?"

"NO!" said a bit blushed

"Well then what?" asked with curiosity Luna.

"She lied to me about her accident and…I don't really know what really happened with her so I need to see her in the royal woods main hospital today…and im afraid there will be bad news…" 

"Oh…so you want some company?" asked Luna.

"Uhh…yes…do you…?"

"Of course brother I will go with you if you want!" said with energy Luna.

"Thanks"

Then they go to Lori's bedroom and they told her the things that just were happening…"ok I have a few hours free…let's go."

Then they were going to the vanzilla…but first…

"Mom, dad? I have to go and see Ronnie Anne at the main hospital…can I go?" asked Lincoln…

"Yes of course but be careful ok?" said rita.

"Ok!" then Lincoln and the rest went to the hospital…

…

A few minutes later…

"Here we are."  
"Lincoln do you want to go with me?"

"No Luna…she told me I should go alone but I will call Lori by the phone and tell her if I need you ok?"  
Lori felt hurt…about what she just heard…she still remembered yesterday…what they heard.

"Ok lincoln!" then Lincoln went to the main gates…and he entered…

"I hope is nothing serious…"thought Lincoln…as he was looking at the chaos of the hospital that day…it was full of many patients…many of them had horrible looking…issues and wounds…

Lincoln felt a bit…sick…but he decided to focus on his 2nd best friend and girlfriend…

As he was reaching the main desk he was greeted by a nurse.

"Hi can you please tell me… in which room is… Ronnie Anne?"

"Oh ok…it's in the 2nd floor in the b-2 section." 

"Ok thanks!" then Lincoln went to the elevator…thinking…

"…I hope she is ok…" the place was giving him the chills…

The time passed and then he reached the second floor…

"B-0…b-1…there! b-2!" Lincoln was a bit nervious…but he got the bravery he required and…he went in…

But what he saw…make him chill…to his bones…

"Lincoln?" asked Ronnie…

"RONNIE?!" Lincoln expected something like a broken arm or a leg…or maybe a few bruises…but what he saw…he didn't…expect it were too…serious…

"LINCOLN DON'T PANIC! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"WH…WH…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Meanwhile…

Lynn was outside hitting his punching bag…very lonely…

"Ughh…I hoped Lincoln could be with me today…but he had to go and see his girlfriend…"thougth Lynn.

"Why did he left me alone…for her…?" Lynn was thinking about the times he had fun with Lincoln…she didn't remember any smile from his little brother…

"Did I just use lincoln for my own benefit?"

"Lynn…"

"WAAAAAA?!"

It was Lucy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LUCY?!"

"I want to have a bit of…company with you." Said Lucy with sadness.

"Oh…uhh didn't you said you liked being alone in the darkness?"

"Yes but…I felt bad about the whole issue of yesterday and I was doing a poem for Lincoln but…he left before I could recite it to him…"

"Oh…do you want…uhh" Lynn didn't acted a lot with Lucy but she did the effort.

"A hug?" finished Lucy.

"Yes! Do you…?"

Then she was hugged by her sister…she…then felt better…

"Thanks lynn…"

"No problem…" then…they stopped hugging.

"And…do you have something planned for him?" asked Lucy…

"Uhh…I thought about playing with him…with me…"

"…I don't want to mean it but…I think that won't be a good idea…"

"Ughh…you are right…I thought about…" Lynn just stopped in her tracks…

"Oh…no…I have nothing to give to him!"

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Lucy.

"No…nobody can help me…I will think about it…later…yeah maybe he doesn't really need something right now…maybe he is just doing fine right now!" said Lynn more for herself than for Lucy.

"I hope so…" said Lucy.

Then in the main hospital.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS KIND OF WOUNDS AREN'T DONE BY A SKATEBOARDING ACCIDENT!" Lincoln was extremely worried about Ronnie… she had an broken arm…an broken leg…and her neck and head was covered with bands…and she seemed like her didn't sleep in days…and lincoln noticed her had bands…in her chest.

"LO SE…! LO SE!" Ronnie told to Lincoln in her Spanish language "I know I know!"

"Lincoln…I have something to tell you…I didn't had an accident…"

"WHAT THE HECK DID HAPPEN!?" Lincoln just was shocked…

"I…was attacked…"

"!" Lincoln just went frozen…

"By…who?" dared to say Lincoln.

"I…don't know…I just…was doing my usual activities yesterday…and then…"

FLASHBACK…

The time was 3:30 pm.

Ronnie was in home alone doing her usual activities… and then…

"Beep, beep"

"Hello?"

"Hi ronnie…I wanted to ask you if…you would like to go to the mall today with me."

"Oh! Yes!"

"UHH I mean! Yeah…why not?"

"Amazing! Then I will pick you ok?"

"Ok lame-o I see you at 4 pm ok?"

"Ok bye!"

Then…

CRASH!

"Huh?"

It was a burglar…

Ronnie then hide in her bedroom…nobody was there to help her…her family was working…

"Who…is that guy?"

The burglar had a mask and he had dark clothes…and he had a gun…and he was fat.

Then he proceed to steal all the jewelry and all the electronics there were…and Ronnie just was in her room…hoping the burglar would leave…but…

"THUD!"

He knew her was there.

"Well…well… well look who is here? A little girl…hey if you promise to not-"

"WHAM!" Ronnie didn't let him finish…she hit him with her bare hands.

"LEAVE ALL THAT STUFF THERE! THAT'S FROM MY FAMILY!"

"Oh…so the brat wants to play heh!"

Then they were fighting…Ronnie gave to him a few punches in the face but she was pulled from her hair and she was thrown to the floor…hard…

"OUCH!" said Ronnie…

"Ok little brat I had fun but if you do things the hard way you will learn THE HARD WAY!"

Then the burglar took a gun from his pocket and then…

"BANG"

"AAAGH!"

She was shoot in the leg…she just screamed from agony.

"Ohh look now at you! You now aren't that strong aren't you?"

"…ughh s-screw you!"

"Well if you excuse me… I have a few things to steal"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Then Ronnie hit him…with her hand in his total masculinity… (His balls)

"OWWWWW YOU LITTLE!"

"BANG"

"AGGGG!"

She was shoot in her arm…

"WELL LITTLE BRAT IM GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!"

The burglar was pulling his gun in her head…

But instead….he took a dagger and…

"SLASH!"

"ARGHH!"

Then the burglar was proceeding to pull his gun in her head and then…

"STOP RIGHT THERE! POLICE!"

Before the fight Ronnie called the police…in case the burglar could escape.

"NO DAMN YOU LITTLE BRAT I WILL COME BACK!"

"PUDRETE!" said Ronnie in her Spanish language… (Screw you!)

"What?"

Then…she passed out…

"END OF FLASHBACK…"

"Oh Ronnie…im…im sorry…I didn't knew…that happen…im…"

"Don't worry lame-o…im sorry for not telling the truth…I thought you could be too worried sick if I did tell you the truth…"

"Oh…can I hug you?"

"It hurts me but yes you can"

Then Lincoln proceed to hug her…gently.

"So…how long are you going to stay here?"

"…" Ronnie didn't say anything…

"Uhh Ronnie?"

"…I"

"…?" Lincoln was confused.

"Im sorry…I have to stay a whole month…"

"WHOA! Really?"

"yes…I had very worse injuries that the docs thought so…im sorry if I can't do stuff with you…" said a dissapointed Ronnie Anne."

"Don't worry…I know…" Lincoln then felt…anger by the burglar that attacked her…Then

"BEEP!"

"The time for visits today is at 5 pm!"

"Lincoln…im afraid you have to go…"

Lincoln then proceed to check the time…

"4:57…"

"Yes…I have to go…sorry Ronnie…"

"Don't sweat it lame-o"

"Then…I guess this is goodbye…"

Ronnie felt bad but…"Lincoln I hope you can visit me!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"Goodbye lame-o!"

"Goodbye ronnie!"

Then Lincoln left…and Ronnie started to…cry?

"(sob…sob…) Lincoln…im sorry…for not telling…the truth…"

She then got her phone and checked his pictures…with Lincoln…

"(Sob…) im sorry…I just can't…"

Then…silence…

"IN THE FLASHBACK…"

"SIR! We found a girl badly hurt with the burglar…she was shoot 3 times and she has been stabbed! She already lost too much blood! We called the ambulance but…im afraid they will take at least 10 minutes to arrive!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SHE WILL DIE IF WE DON'T DO ANYTING!"

Ronnie didn't tell Lincoln…the hard truth…the truth…was…that she didn't make it to the hospital in time…the wounds were too much for her body to handle…

She was suffering… …in less than 1 day she would…die …she hadn't the strength to tell to Lincoln she would die in 1 single day… it was too…hard to belive…

"Why…?" thought Ronnie…as slowly she was falling to her deep eternal sleep…

"Why this had…to happen…"

…she then took a paper and she write a few things…and then…

"Beep…beep…beep…"

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…"

"DOCTOR HELP! SHE IS DYING!"

"BRING THE DEFIBRILATOR NOW!"

"ZAP!"

…

"…nothing…"

Then she died…maybe too soon…with regret…in her heart…

And Lincoln didn't knew anything…at least not yet…

And things were just starting…with that…

The chains…were starting to get rusty and soon…they will get… broken…

The end…

 **(OF THE CHAPTER)**

 **(Wow 178 views in just the first chapter? IM POPULAR! (Nah who I am kidding) thanks for your interest and continued support! I really apreciate it!)**

 **(I hope too that you all liked the second chapter of…the loud's tragedy! Until the next time!**

 **CHARActer7 is out!)**

 **(Leave reviews if you need to!) =)**

 **(AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF NP…EP…AND SF!)**


	3. the hard truth

The hard deal…

 **(Third chapter! and this one…is filled with…a lot of hard feelings…you all are warned! Enjoy!)**

"…I hope she is alright…all alone." Thought Lincoln as he was going out of the hospital…directly to the vanzilla…and he noticed that Lori…was trembling…?

"Lori? Are you ok?" asked Lincoln with worry.

"Uh…yes im ok…uh how was Ronnie?"

"She told me her was attacked by a burglar…her was really bad when I saw her…" Lincoln was saddened by the thougth…

"Uh…did she told you everything?"

"Yes…I think why you are asking?" Lincoln was a bit confused.

"Uh…no…it's nothing you have to worry about…" Lori was looking at Lincoln with pity…

"Ok…?" then…

"Are you ok lincoln?" asked Luna.

"Yes…im fine…well I think I will hang out with Clyde…can you take me to his house Lori?"

Lori was in a dense train of thougths…because of what bobby told to her…but she just nooded to Lincoln and began driving towards the mc bride residence.

Trying to focus on the road…she was just trying to forget those painful words…

But her could't…

"FLASHBACK…"

Lori was waiting in the parking outside the hospital with Luna…then.

"BEEP! BEEP!" it was her phone.

"Hello?"

"…babe…?"

"Bobby? What's wrong?"

"… (Sob…) something happen with my little sister…"

"What!?"

Lori then began to assault with questions via the phone to his boyfriend.

"Is she ok!?"

"What happen?"

"When did it happen?"

"Babe…she…she…is…"

"What? Tell me please!"

"…she will die…today…"

"UHHHH?!"

Lori could't belive what his former boyfriend told to her…

"No…this is a joke!?"

"…" silence…

"But…BUT HOW?!"

"…she was shot three times…and she was stabbed in her chest…she…(sob) she couldn't withstand too much damage…it happen yesterday…they could maintain her alive only 1 or 2 days…im afraid she will…(sob) die today…"

"No…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE THERE MUST BE A WAY TO SAVE HER!"

Lori just couldn't belive it…

"Babe…I have to go…I need to tell my parents… they still don't know very well what happen…I will tell them…"

"Ok bobby…good-"

"WAIT! I almost forgot!"

"Please…don't let lincoln know the truth…he will…"

"I know…im going to make sure he doesn't ever know what happen…"

"Ok…but maybe he should visit her…today because…there is the chance…that she…will… (Sob…)"

Then bobby…just cried…

"NOOOO! WHY SIS? WHY IT HAD TO BE YOU!?"

Then the call ended…

"Are you ok sis?" asked Luna…with worry.

"…uh…yes…" Lori was lost…in her thoughts…

"Are you sure? You seem like you received bad news."

"…I…I will explain you privately…ok?"

"Ok…?" said Luna with interest.

"END OF FLASHBACK."

As lori was reaching his destination…she felt an aching pain in her soul…she knew lincoln would figure it out sooner…and…when that time had to come…he…would never be the same…

"Ok lori thanks…!"

"No problem bro…just be careful ok?"

"Ok" then Lincoln left…

And Lori went to the loud house…almost sobbing.

"…" she was sad…

"Lori…can we talk now?" asked Luna.

"…ok…"

"Tell me exactly what happen…with her."

"… (Sob…)"

"Are you crying?!"

"…let's reach the house and we can talk properly ok Luna?"

"…ok"

Then Lori was driving…slowly with sadness in her heart...

Meanwhile…

"I hope lincoln likes the gift I was preparing…even if he doesn't has the enough intellectual capacity to solve this…im very sure he will enjoy trying until he finally understands what this means…" thought Lisa as she was finishing the last details of her gift…it was a paper with letters.

"Poo poo lncon?" asked lily with curiosity.

"Yes…indeed Im 95% sure that Lincoln will not only like the gift…he will keep it with him the rest of his life."

"Ababa poo!" said lily as if she was ok with his older sister.

Meanwhile in the Luna-luan room.

I hope Lincoln loves my newest video! I think he will get TAPPED inside! Ha ha ha!" said to no one in particular.

"I need to thank Luna for the ideas…!" she thought…

Then…in the twins room.

"That's how we will perform the act ok?!" said Lola.

"YEAH I bet Lincoln will forgive us with this amazing…uhh…act." Said Lana with a bit of worry.

Then in the lori-leni room…

"I think Lincoln will be pretty and neat-o! In this new shirt I made!"

The shirt said IM SORRY in big yellow yarn.

Then…outside the rest of the sisters were arriving…

"Luna…this info must be shared to all the sisters…excluding lincoln so please tell the others to come at my room now."

"Ok" said Luna.

Five minutes later…

"OK…I gathered everyone here to…tell something…that absolutely NOBODY CAN TELL LINCOLN I MADE MISELF CLEAR!?"

A loud yes was heard from everybody.

"Ok…it…it really pains me to say this…but…well you all know the girlfriend of Lincoln right?"

"Yes its Ronnie Anne" said Luna.

"…well…she will…" it was hard to Lori to tell them the truth…

"What happen?" said Lisa with curiosity…

"She…will die today…"

"WHAT?!" said everyone in unison.

Then Lori was being assaulted with a lot of questions.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"HOW YOU DARE TO LIE TO US!"

"WHY?"

"WHEN WE WILL TELL LINCOLN?"

"IS THIS A JOKE!?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOW!"

"Bobby told me in a call…that she was attacked by a burglar…she was shot 3 times…and she was stabbed…"

"(GASP!)"

"bobby told me that he already said an last goodbye…to her…and that maybe she could resist at least tomorrow…she lost too much blood…" tears were forming in her eyes…

"No…this…that can't be possible!" said Lynn.

"HOW!?" said Luna…

"I do know…that by the description you gave…that the shots weren't the main cause of the possible death…so that means…the stab was maybe the thing that will kill her…" said an emotionless Lisa.

"…" Lori didn't response…

"Uh…then…when will tell lincoln about all this…? He will eventually know the truth right?" asked Lola.

"…no…bobby told me to never EVER let Lincoln discover the truth…"

"OBIOUSLY HE WILL START TO BE SAD ALL THE TIME HF HE REALIZES THE TRUTH!" Shouted Lana.

"…im…just I can't belive it…" said Lori

"Uhh this sucks…oh…where is Lincoln now?"

"He go with clyde at the arcade…" said Luna.

"Well…what do you think we should do sisters?" asked Lori

"…" nothing…

"Well look…we have to tell Lincoln but maybe not too soon."

"He deserves the right to know the truth…"said Lucy.

"Im with her!" said Lynn…

"No! He can't know the truth! He will…be too sad." Said luan…

"Ok, ok… then we will decide with an election… ok?"

All the sisters' nooded.

"ok then…here is a box…all get a paper and pencil…we will write the number 1 for the first action…tell the truth…and number 2 for hiding the truth a while…and number 3…hide the truth forever…or as long as we can…" with all that done…they started the election…

What are the sisters going to do?

Is the decision they will take correct?

Or it will accelerate the separation of the chains…?

And what about Lincoln? Is he going to know the truth?

(The end…of the chapter)

 **(Whoa that was…pretty sad…at least im my opinion…)**

 **(I have good news! Im not dead!)**

 **(But seriously I have very bad news…im sick…and maybe there will be a big delay in my stories…but not be afraid! I will start to write…as soon as I recover…and I apologize for not being able to upload…In the next week (unless I feel better…) it really pains me but I apreciate the reviews I receive and I hope you all support me and my story…and I hope I can turn on the spark of hope…the hope of creating your very own works…)**

 **(Until the next time CHARActer7 is out!)**

 **(By the way…451 views in only 2 chapters?! Im amazed thanks!)**


	4. the decisions

The choice…and the action…

 _ **(**_ **I know…I said this was going in two days but let's chat later first…enjoy!)**

The sisters then ended the elections…

"Ok give to me the box please…" said Lori…

"Ok…" all sisters agreed…"

The 9 papers were took from the box…and then…

"0 votes for the choice number 1…and…?" Lori was really confused…

"0 votes for the third option?"

It was very clear nobody wanted to hide the truth…at least not forever…

"Then…that's it…"

"Ok I have one single question…when?"

All sisters…were silent…

"…maybe…" said Luna.

"Maybe if you and the rest share and apologise with Lincoln before we tell to him…maybe he will not suffer a lot…besides…he is not very happy with the rest of you sisters…"

Luna had a valid point…they first had to fix their mistakes…

"I agree with Luna…there is a very high chance of Lincoln forever hating us if we just tell him the truth without apologizing first…" stated Lisa.

"True" said the rest.

"then we will do this…because Luna already did something amazing to apologize to lincoln then…we will put a time limit on when we will tell him the truth…"

"We will all apologize in less than 2 weeks…were 8 sisters that haven't do anything appealing for Lincoln…where going to do it this way because we really care about him…right?"

"RIGHT!" all the sisters agreed with a big loud shout.

"Ok then…this reunion is officially-"

"WAIT!" shouted Luna.

"What's wrong Luna?!"

"We haven't tell anything to our parent's right?"

"…dang it…! You are right…we will tell them as soon as they arrive…"

"But if Lincoln arrives first?"

"Then we will make it a secret to them ok?"

"OK!" said the sisters in unison…

"Then I make my decision definitive… the sisters that has trouble doing something to apologize Lincoln can make a reunion to help them…but I will never… NEVER CHANGE THE TIME LIMIT UNDERSTOOD?"

"OK!"

"Then the reunion is dismissed and one more thing…please don't let Lincoln know any of this understand?!"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

Then everybody left to their rooms… wondering what they would do tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for going with me at the arcade Lincoln!"

"No problem buddy im here for you…"

"Uhh…lincoln are you ok?"

"Yes…it's just…Ronnie…"

"Did you had a fight with her?"

"No…she lied to me…about her "accident"

"Didn't she told you she had a skateboarding accident?"

"No…she was attacked by a burglar…"

"WHAT!? IS SHE-!?"

"Yes she is ok but…she was really beaten…she was shoot and well stabbed too…im worried about her…"

"Oh…then why not you go and visit her?"

"I already did."

"Oh ok"

"Well im leaving to home…see you later Lincoln!"

"See you…"

"If you need to talk with me you know where and how!"

"Ok…goodbye clyde."

Then Lincoln was going towards his house…he was starting to get annoyed about what he was going to be forced to do…

It was 7:59 pm...

"I hope I really can read some comics…"thought Lincoln as he was arriving to his house.

He was tired both physically and emotionally.

And then…

"Lincoln…!"

It was Luna the one who greeted him.

"Hi Luna" Lincoln was feeling good that Luna was the one who noticed him first he still didn't forget about the song she write to him.

"How are you doing bro?"

"Im ok I had a lot of fun with Clyde…how about you?"

"I didn't had a lot planned for today soo…I was with my sisters trying to do something."

"Ok I will go to my room and read something before dinner hits ok?"

"Ok bro then go and have fun." Then Luna left to her room with luan.

"Ok…maybe if im lucky enough I will not get caught by nobody…" thought Lincoln.

"Ok im halfway to my bedroom…"

He was being sneaky to not be heard by his sisters…and he finally noticed something too suspicious…

There wasn't any fights…or something exploding…or nothing…

"…what? Why they aren't doing their usual activities"…it was too silent…

"Hmm…maybe they are sleeping?"

"Nah…maybe im just imagining things…"

As Lincoln reached his bedroom he was looking for his comics and then started to read them peacefully…without his clothes and in his underwear as always…

Meanwhile…

"What we should do about lincoln?" asked Lynn sir.

"We have to tell him the truth…we can't lie to him…" said Rita with a very sad look…

"Yes…but maybe we should tell the girls first don't you agree?"

"…ok we shall call them?"

"Yes but we can't shout them here right? Lincoln must…"

"Yes dear I will go and gather them…"Rita then go to the rooms of the girls and advised them that they should go to their room now…

"Well girls I have very important news soo please listen…"

"Ronnie Anne will die today right?" stated the sisters with sad looks in their faces…

"…uhh what!?" both parents were surprised they actually knew it…

"yes…bobby told me via phone…we already decided to not tell lincoln the truth…not at least until we apologize to him…"

"About what?" asked Rita.

"Well about…everything…" said Lisa…

"the day when we throw him away of the house because he was bad luck…or the day when the sister fight protocol didn't included him…and even the days when we were too mean towards…him…" said lynn jr

"…true…maybe…" lynn sir was starting to remember…they didn't do anything for him those days…maybe instead they treated him like garbage…the parents were hurt because they didn't help their son…these days…

"Oh! It's true! Lynn we didn't help or apologize to him those days!" snapped Rita.

"Yes…but we will apologize right now!" said Lynn sir.

"NO!" said the sisters in unison.

"Why?" asked Rita.

"because…lincoln is very fragile…emotionally…if we go and apologize maybe he is capable of noticing were hiding something from him and even worse the bonds could break in less than 1 day…we have to apologize one by one…on a specific day so we don't get suspicious…"stated Lisa…

"True…rita…then we have to compensate Lincoln somehow right?"

"Yes lynn but how?"

"First let's talk about it torgether ok?" stated Lori

"Ok" said everybody in unison…

…they were planning a few new ways to help each other and to apologize Lincoln…their son and brother…

How it will play out?

Their plan will succeed?

The chains are going to be stable…at least one more day…until they finally get rotten…

 **(And here we are! First I was too inspired today so I then I thought "Screw it! They will get mad if I don't upload the next chapter today" soo I make the best of myself today and then I decided to do it…because I really love the support and inspiration you guys and girls gave to me im soo filled with passion that I could't help it soo I hope you all liked the newest chapter of the loud tragedy!)**

 **(And then as always…I will see you the next time…CHARActer7 is out…good night…)**

 **(30/04/17)**


	5. fragile emotions and shattering bonds

Fragile emotions and shattering bonds…

 **(I sorry for not updating yesterday! My original chapter was erased by my cousin (on purpose…that means REVENGE!) so I will have a little chat in the end…enjoy!)**

"Shall the middle brother…have fear of the family? Or the family shall fear the middle child?"

…

Either way…someone… **shall suffer…**

Time was 9:30…

Everybody had already a good dinner…and then…a new reunion was done…

"Then…that's how are we going to do it?" asked Luna.

"…maybe we can make some adjustments…but for now that's how were going to do it…"stated Lisa…

The louds had an entire schedule marked in the next 2 weeks…the all had to compensate lincoln somehow…Lisa was the first one to do the first step towards recovering lincoln…she had the perfect present and she already write a few words towards lincoln…she guaranteed lincoln could had a good day with her…without any fear of any surprise experiments or weird things im the middle… the next loud was luan…she had already a good gift and something memorable prepared for his favorite brother…and the only brother her had…that's why she was feeling bad…because she couldn't be the same without his little linc…then the twins thought they had the best present…an show featuring …well that's a surprise…they didn't tell anybody their plan…except of course his dad…they had to gather some items and a few things…so that's why their dad was there.

Lucy had several poems that were about her and his brother...she decided to recite three of them…because many of those poems were too depressing or disturbing for Lincoln to ever understand…

Leni had something better im mind…she was already making some "exact" measures about Lincoln's body and she was making something he could never forgive…a few amazing designs about his favorite hero…

Luna…well…she didn't had any plans to apologize to Lincoln but she decided to take care of Lincoln and in case he needs somebody to talk…

Lori and Lynn…didn't had anything to give…they were in their room trying to think of something to give to their brother…

Lily…well of course she didn't do anything bad so she was doing her daily habits…

Rita and sir Lynn…didn't had anything too…they were too busy working that they didn't thought about something like that…but Rita had an idea…

And Lincoln…was sleeping…peacefully…not aware of tomorrow…

How weird…tragic…and **painful…** would be tomorrow…

…

Lincoln was enjoying his deep sleep…he was in the park…with Ronnie Anne…

"So…ronnie how are you?" 

"…" Ronnie didn't answer.

"Ronnie? Are you ok? Or are you upset?"

She was looking into nothingness…

"Uhh… Ronnie?"

"Please… **don't forget them…"**

"…what?"

" **They are lying to you…they will hurt you…"**

"Who do you mean?"

" **Your entire family…"**

"…no I don't think so…they are my sisters and parents after all…"Lincoln now was starting to sweat…he felt something wasn't right…

" **Don't you belive in your own girlfriend?"**

"NO! It's just…they aren't capable of lying to me!"

" **Are you a fool or what?"**

" **They are lying to you right now…im not fine…everybody is a liar…a snake…"**

"NO I DON'T BELIVE YOU!"

" **You will soon learn the truth…until then…enjoy the fake "good time" you are going to have soon…oh and…"**

"And?"

" **DON'T BELIVE THE ROCKER…!"**

"What?"

" _ **She will hurt you worse than any of the others…watch your back Lincoln and don't forgive ANYBODY…!"**_

" _ **You will end up losing something valuable…if you decide that Fate…"**_

Lincoln was now half confused and half angry.

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU!"

" **It's up to you to discover who is telling the truth and who is lying…im sorry Lincoln im afraid I have to go…forever…"**

"What do you mean with that?" asked Lincoln with curiosity…and fear.

" **It was good to love somebody soo special like you…"**

" **Farewell…"**

Then the park went into darkness and Lincoln now was starting to fall to the uncertainty…

"WHAAAAAAA!"

Lincoln then was in an imitation of the main hall…but it was tainted with a weird red color…"

"…uh hello?"

No answer.

"HELLO!?"

" **Lincoln…forgive me and the rest…please don't do it!"**

"What?!" Lincoln now noticed he had something…sharp in his hands…

" **Lincoln please! Have mercy! Don't do it!"**

" **Think about how your sisters will feel if you do this…to me!"**

Lincoln could regonize the voice…it was Luna.

"Luna! What's wrong?!"

Lincoln then noticed the knife…had blood.

" **Lincoln…gah…how could you do this…"**

" **You…killed your sisters…you killed your family…and now…nothing is left…im afraid…I no longer belive in you…"**

" **I hope you liked your girlfriend more than your own family…im sorry…"**

"NO! LUNA DON'T-!"

"AHHHHHHHHCK!"

Something had grabbed Lincoln in his neck…

"What-! Ugh-!" Lincoln was trying to fight…but it was useless…

" _ **Im the one who will clean the darkness of you…I hope you can do the right thing…remember this Lincoln…it's just a dream…now you should awake before you do something you may regret…"**_

"…please gah…let me breath…I can't…uhh…" Lincoln was slowly closing his eyes…giving up to total darkness…"

" **Don't trust anyone Lincoln…"**

" _ **Lincoln…good luck and please…don't commit the same mistakes again…please…don't fall into the insanity…"**_

Before Lincoln could fade away he noticed two persons in front of him…it was Ronnie and…Lincoln?

"…uhh…"

Then darkness fall…and then nothing… (The end…of the chapter)

 **(Well now it's time for something I call…sorry!)**

 **(Im sorry for not uploading yesterday…somebody…wait I already said it in the beginning…sorry…well the thing is…im sorry…but don't worry nothing is wrong and im continuing the fictions…and I have good news…!)**

 **(Im going to make a new fanfiction…but this one will be in Spanish…soo sorry!)  
(Well then I will see all of you in the next chapter…until then…CHARActer7 is out!)  
(Oh and this chapter was intended to be short.)**

 **(Expr date? (3/5/17)) (Real date? (5/5/17))**


	6. the final warning!

The final warning…

 **(Hello to all my readers and followers here is the new chapter of the loud's tragedy! I hope you all are ready because…** _ **things will get darker from this point forward**_ **soo…enjoy!)**

"WHAAAA!"

"THUD!"

Lincoln now was in his bedroom…sweating…and with a hurt arm.

"Gah…damn…this hurts…"

"…what did I just dream?" Lincoln then proceed to check the time…it was 7:30 am…

"…hmm I suppose I will go to the bathroom." As he thought it…he went to check if the coast is clear…unfortunately it wasn't.

Lynn and the twins were waiting outside…with worried looks…because of the news of yesterday…lincoln noticed it but he thought it wasn't something he should worry about and he went to the long waiting file…and then…

"Hey bro…uhh… how are you?" Lynn asked with a bit of worry…

"Im fine I guess…im going to the bathroom like always…and then I having breakfast…how about you?" he didn't tell her about his arm.

"Same I guess…" that's all she said…

"Lincoln!"

"What's wrong Lola?"

"Im glad you are fine!" she said it to dissimulate.

"Ok…?"

"Me too! Im happy you are ok!" said Lana.

"It's good to hear it…"

Then Lisa was going out of the bathroom…

"The bathroom is clear…"

"lincoln…I have something to give to you…as a sign of my worry towards you and your limited intelligence…I shall give you this and I hope you can forgive me about the bad things we have done to you in the past…" Lisa then proceed to give a yellow paper with scrambled words and something was there…it said " **Encrypted Caesar** "

"What's this Lisa?"

"You have to figure it out ok?"

"Now im leaving… enjoy trying to solve it…" then Lisa left to her bedroom.

"My day started weird…" thought Lincoln

"…wait what was I doing?"

"Oh…damn it…"

As he look into the bathroom there was a longer file consisting of luan, Luna, Lori and leni…

"Well…this will be a long day…am I right folks?" like his usual self he was breaking the fourth wall…and nobody noticed it…

(Later… that day)

The kids all were finishing their meal…and lincoln was still thinking about his dream…he never thought something like that could be possible…but then he remembered the day he dreamed about being in an alternate dimension with only brothers…and then he went straight to have a second…dream? Nightmare? About he being a girl…

He was pulled out of his train of thoughts by his sister Lisa.

"Lincoln? Can I ask you something?"

"Uh yeah Lisa what's it?"

"Did you solve my puzzle?"

"…uh…no?"

"You haven't even read the paper didn't you?"

"…no I thought It was a random new experiment…and I thought I could get shocked or hurt or even something could grow…like an extra arm…"

Lisa stared at him with a look of pity…she remembered some experiments her did to his brother without any kind of warning…

"ok lincoln…I guess that's fair…I know I haven't been usually doing these certain things…I know and you have the right to not belive in me but I bet if you can solve the riddle you and I will be more united…then… I will leave you alone ok?"

"Ok thanks Lisa."

Then Lincoln was left alone in the kitchen…all of his sisters were ready to go to school… he was too.

"Ok…just a few hours of school…and I will solve the riddle…" thought Lincoln.

But as soon as Lincoln was grabbing his backpack…

"GAH!" his arm hurt again…but this time it was worse.

"Did I broke my arm…or?"

"LINCOLN! WERE GOING TO LEAVE YOU IF YOU DON'T WORRY!" shouted Lori from the vanzilla.

"IM GOING!"

"Gah…this is a bad start…" thought Lincoln…

Then he took the backpack with his healthy arm and he left running towards the vanzilla…and he noticed something weird…

"Girls?" he asked.

"What's wrong lincoln?" said Luna…

"Why nobody is in the sweet spot?"

"Because we decided to leave it to you today little twerp!" said Lori.

"Yes! We care about you brother so that's why we decided to do it!" said luan.

"Ok…thanks girls this is…rather weird from their part but thanks anyway!" then Lincoln went to the sweet spot…and they left to their respective schools…

(A few hours later)

"Aw…man I miss Ronnie…I hope she is ok" thought Lincoln.

"I wonder why she did was attacked in the first place…" Lincoln couldn't blame the universe…right?

As he tried to solve the mystery he was called from the vanzilla.

"LINCOLN! WERE LEAVING HURRY!"

"Ok!" said Lincoln

"Well lincoln see you tomorrow!"

"bye clyde!" then they left in Diferent directions…clyde promised that lincoln could help him try to solve the mystery of the attacker and the paper Lisa gave to him…because he didn't either understood the instructions about the "encrypted Caesar" Lisa left with the note.

Then they left to their loud house once again…

(A few minutes later…)

They arrived…

"LUAN! CAN I HAVE A LITTLE CHAT WITH YOU!?" shouted Lynn.

"Yes of course my sister just please don't shout too ROUGH! Get it?" of course she knew what did she meant and she could't help but laugh a little about the joke.

Then the left to luan's room…

"So…did it work?"

"Yeah…I know any stupid pig would do anything for a girl like me…"

"Then…she is now out of the way…good thing I found your secret or you would be in a lot of trouble…luan."

"Shut up…nobody have to know yours either right?"

"…we both know we want him but we can't act…not right now…we have to trick the rest of the sisters before we can make our act…and in the meantime…why we not go and do the last adjustments to our "gifts" sister?"

"I will only gave to him what he desires the most…you in the other way…it seems more a gift towards you than for Lincoln right?"

" _ **Don't mess with me Lynn or I will kill you ok?"**_

"I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY! JOKER!"

"Well let's calm down ok? We can't fight each other… _ **("At least not now")**_ "

"You are right…if we want the price only for both of us we have to take out the rest of the sisters or they will interfere…especially that rocker… _ **Luna…**_ "

"You are right…she is too close to him…maybe even… _ **too close…"**_

"Well I have a little question Lynn…did you do it?"

"…no"

" _ **WHAT?"**_

"I was waiting for Lisa outside the bathroom to get the gift but Lincoln…just went there…and before I knew it all the rest of the sisters were there…it was too risky…"

"Did she…?"

"Yes…she gave to him the gift…"

" _ **Damn it you brainless jock you had a simple job and you screw it!"**_

"YOU ARE BLAMING ME FOR A LITTLE ERROR? IT WAS LINCOLN'S FAULT!"

" _ **DON'T DARE TO THROW**_ _**THE FAULT TO LINKY OK!?"**_

"I KNEW WORKING WITH YOU WAS A STUPID JOKE!"

" _ **Lynn…im sorry…I know…but we have to work torgether…I want to hug him…I want to kiss**_

 _ **He…and I want to…"**_

"…fuck him?"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_

"YOU SAID THE THINGS I WANT TO DO TO HIM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

" _ **Lynn we can share him…he will have no other option…"**_

"…you are right…the Santiago is out of the way…so he will only rely in our comfort and support…"

" _ **Yes…so we can make our fantasies come**_ _ **true…"**_

"…but what are we going to do to the others if they found it?"

" _ **Nobody will suspect anything…don't worry I have a plan…if Lincoln knew it he would be proud of**_

 _ **Me!"**_

"Well…tell me the details…"

The pair were planning their move against their sisters…for the love of a poor innocent child…

The chains will get broken sooner that what you all expect…

The end…

(Of the chapter…)

 **(Wow! I hope you all liked this new chapter of the loud's tragedy!)  
**

 **(Im going to be fast…im having heavy family issues here…so im hoping you all have a little patience towards my works…)**

 **(Also…do you have something to say about my story? Use the private messaging so I can hear you (and the rest of the readers!) with that said…leave reviews about how to improve or just to say hi! Until the next time…)**

 **(CHARActer7 is out!)**

 **(also 1601 views in just 5 chapters!? You guys and girls are the BEST!)**

 **(date of the next chapters from both stories will remain a mystery…im sorry…)**


	7. the plans (part 1)

The plans… (Part 1)

 **(Well here I am! Im not dead nor done so don't even try to think about it!)**

 **(I have a few things to say but as always in the end of the chapter…enjoy!)**

At luan's room

" _ **Then…that's how are we going to ruin their gifts ok?"**_

"Ok…but luan…do you have any idea how are we going to do it?"

"I mean Im ok with your plans…but we have a few issues…"

" _ **What issues?"**_

"Well…Lincoln already got 2 gifts…one from Luna and the other from Lisa…and we will ruin the gifts of our parents?"

" _ **I have a backup plan to ruin their love and bond from Lincoln…belive me…it will hurt where it hurts more…and no…our parents are out of the limits of the plan."**_

"Ok…then…were going to ruin the designs of leni…the pictures of Lori…the show of the twins…the poems of Lucy and…then were going to give our gifts to Lincoln?"

" _ **Almost…when they all had failed to get the apologies of Lincoln…we will strike Luna and Lisa…and when nobody else is left in the way…we will have Lincoln for us…and the best part? Is that Lincoln won't ever forgive anybody…besides us…"**_

" _ **That's what are we going to do…and this time…no mistakes alright?"**_

"Im surprised you planned all this…but I think…were going too far…maybe…if we do your plan…we will break the family…don't you think?"

" _ **Well there is a chance…but we know Lincoln he will forgive them in the moment…but it will be too late to have any kind of attention…of them…"**_

"Well…I suppose we have no other choice…now that…his girlfriend…is gonna die…there is no way back…"

"And besides until Lisa can bring the dead back…we have nothing to worry about…"

" _ **That's the spirit…sister…I hoped you could help me realize our wildest fantasies come true!"**_

" _ **Lincoln…just wait and you will be mine!"**_ as she said that she blushed like a red tomato…and started to…

"Well im leaving…im getting hot here…" Lynn left to her room…

"I hope…this works…lincoln…this is wrong…but…I want you…to hold…me in your hands…and kiss me…like no other guy could ever do…" she thought before she could blush like a tomato too…

And then…in Lincoln's…room

"Im tired…I have to go to see…ugh I can't"

Lincoln wanted soo badly to see Ronnie Anne but that day visits were prohibited…

"I think I will go tomorrow…"

Then he proceed to check the walkie talkie.

"Clyde are you there buddy?"

"(Static)"

"Hmm it seems nobody is there…"

"What can I do…to…kill boringness"

"Hmm"

Lincoln had nothing to do that day…he had nobody to play with…his friend…wasn't there…and his girlfriend…in the hospital…what he could do?

"maybe I will try to solve the code Lisa gave to me…nah…im not having headaches today…then I have one option left…"

Meanwhile…outside…

"THANKS PEOPLE! LUNA LOUD IS GONE!"

Luna just finished her song for the day and she went to her bedroom and there was nobody…

"Im going to relax today…"

Then Lincoln appeared and then…

"May I come in?"

"Yeah lincoln you can come in!"  
"Uh…I have a thing to ask…"

"Yes brother! What do you want?"

"Well…can we go out to the burping burger or to the arcade to pass time torgether?"

Luna then remembered what happen yesterday…

"Yes lincoln I can go with you…but only for today ok?"

"OK!" Lincoln then went running with their fathers to discuss where Lincoln was going…

Luna then was preparing to go…

But a plan was starting to rise…and sooner…

 _ **Everything will get broken…rusted…and then…**_

 _ **The core will get rotten…**_

 _ **(The end…of the chapter…)**_

 **(Well im sorry for being this chapter too short but Im bringing the whole deal in the next chapters!)**

 **(I have a few questions and I want honest answers…im doing a good job…with the personifications of the louds? If that's soo…what about the atmosphere?)**

 **(Anyway any suggestions or comments…in the reviews please…)**

 **(Also 2000 VIEWS! IM SOO SURPRISED TO SEE THAT GIANT NUMBER! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS AND GIRLS! THANKS FOR YOUR INTEREST AND CONTINUED SUPPORT! I REALLY APRECIATE IT!)**

 **(The next chapter will be out in less than 3 days…)**

 **(Until the next time…CHARActer7 is out!)**


	8. the plans (part 2)

The plans (part 2)

 **(im back with this…interesting Story and im sorry if I didn't updated it yesterday I was occupied with my cousins but im back and boy…this one will be filled with a lot of things…I hope… well we will talk at the end…meanwhile enjoy!)**

"Yeah lincoln you can go with Luna if you wish…but remember don't come back too late ok?" stated Lynn sir.

"Yes dad thanks…and I have question where is mom?"

"She went with Ruth… (Shivers) she said her left something important there…I didn't ask because…you know! (More shivers)"

"(Shivers) ok dad thanks…"

Then Lincoln went to the kitchen to drink a glass of orange juice…

"This is delicious…"

"Hi"

"WHAAAAAA!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy had a little smile but she quickly went to her usual expression.

"I have a little gift for you."

"Lucy im occupied…Luna and I will go to the arcade a while and then we will eat…do you want to go?"

"No…the sunlight today is strong."

Lincoln saw the windows…it was about to rain…he immediately noticed she was lying.

"Lucy did you…?"

She left.

"Ok…?" Lincoln didn't put a lot of mind to it and he went to Luna's room but…

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

"WESTLING KEY!"

"WHAT!?"

Lynn surprised and greeted Lincoln with a Mexican wrestling key…

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Lincoln with a bit of anger.

"Duh! Im practicing my moves!" then Lynn throw Lincoln to his bedroom…

"OUCH!"

Lincoln then let fall his phone and the paper Lisa gave to him.

"(There is the gift! But…I can't take it right…now)"

"LYNN!"

She didn't knew it but she was choking Lincoln.

"OH! Sorry!"

"Lynn? What's wrong with you? You almost break my neck!"

"Sorry I was bored and I was having a good time with you!"

"…ok just because im going to leave soon I will let it pass." Then Lincoln picked up his phone.

"Where are you leaving?" asked Lynn with curiosity.

"Im going to get to the arcade and to the burping burger."

"With who?"

"With Luna."

"…oh…ok" she immediately regretted asking those questions she felt a bit tense...

"Ok then im leaving…do you want to go with us?" Lynn really wanted to stay with Lincoln alone…but her could't at least not now.

"No… im ok you two have fun ok?"

"Ok!" then Lincoln went for his money and he went directly to Luna's room…

Lynn was there…with hatred in her eyes and a piece of paper in her hands…

"Im going to make sure you won't touch lincoln…" as she said that…she shred the paper into many pieces as possible to being prevented to get fixed.

"I have to talk to luan."

(Meanwhile)

"That's what im going to do today luan…are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yeah…im ok…" she was twitching a bit.

"Ok then I have to go!" Luna went for his guitar and she left.

"WAIT!" shouted luan as loud as possible and Luna gave a jump.

"Whoa what's wrong sis?" asked Luna with worry.

"When are you two going back? Im afraid it will be late…" she went to check the time…it was 6:00 pm.

"Don't worry im with Lincoln I will protect him from any idiot!" she then motioned her guitar like she was hitting somebody she didn't care if she break the guitar she had plenty of guitars to replace it...and she knew her had to take care of her's most valuable treasure because a guitar can't replace a brother…right?

"Ok…then be careful."

"We will!" then she left.

"(Bang! Thud!)"

"Ouch!"

"Gah!"

Lincoln and Luna didn't saw each other and they ended up hitting each other.

"Ops sorry Luna I didn't see you."

"Me too bro we have to be careful…uh…?"

Luna was over Lincoln…

"OH! UPS SORRY! I DIDN'T MEANT IT!"

She immediately got up before everything went more akward.

Lincoln was a bit blushed but he didn't give too much mind to it and he said…

"Don't worry…it was an accident." He still had the blush in his cheeks.

Luna noticed it and she thought…

"(Did lincoln…just blush?)"

At the same time…

"(Did I blush?)" Lincoln was actually embarrassed…but he didn't think it too much and he break the akward silence saying…

"Well…we have to go right? Luna?"

"Uhh… yeah dude! We have to…go there!" she said it awkwardly

"He heh…yes let's go!" Lincoln still had the blush in his face and then he noticed something in Luna's face…

"(oh my…is she blushing too?!")

Luna saw Lincoln looking at her…she immediately knew why…

"(Crap! Im blushing now too!?)"

They tried to leave but each time they looked at each other…the blushes were back again and again…

(20 minutes later)

They finally managed to stop staring at each other with awkwardness and they arrived to the arcade.

"(Finally were here!)" Thought Lincoln.

"(Im glad it's over heh…)" thought Luna.

"Well? What do you want to play first?" asked Lincoln.

"Whatever dude just tell me and I will rock!" Luna said with energy to try to distract her brain.

"Ok…then let's play…"

(Meanwhile)

"LYNN!"

"LUAN!"

The sisters were shouting each other to try and have a…"little" talk.

"WE HAVE TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" both said in unison.

"OK!" again in unison…and they left to Lynn's room.

"Wait…isn't lucy here?" asked luan.

"No! She left to the poetry club…luckily…"

"Good… _ **now we have to talk right now about a serious problem…"**_

"Um…luan…can you stop talking like that? It's a bit weird…and it makes me feel a bit of chill."

" _ **Im sorry…being a comedian can be a daily ROUTINE!"**_

" _ **HA! HA! HA!"**_ she was twitching…violently.

"…um…are you ok?"

"You…are twitching…"

"… _ **no im not ok…im obsessed with my little brother…but I can help myself…alone."**_

" _ **Anyway forget me…we have a few issues…to deal with."**_

" _ **Luna…"**_

"Yes…its true…did you saw the thing?"

" _ **You know very well that we saw them doing that…and that's what is worrying me a lot…if things still go like that… we will have a lot of issues to deal with."**_

"You are right…but what can we do?"

" _ **I had a plan to separate them in case those things could happen but…they leave before I could act…and the plan will became useless if somebody just try to interfere…like Luna."**_

" _ **Im afraid we can't do anything right now…if we act we will get caught."**_

"That means…"

" _ **Yes…we can't do anything now…we will have to wait for Luna and Lincoln to come back."**_

"Ugh…DAMN IT!" she then proceed to hit the walls with her bare hands.

"WHY!"

" _ **LYNN! CALM DOWN!"**_

Meanwhile…

"Hey Lori! Do you think these designs will be amazing enough to impress Lincoln?"

"Yes! They look absolutely beautiful and they are pretty good to be done by you."

"Thanks!"

"Hey…um…how do you think Lincoln will react with this photo collection?"

Then Lori showed her phone with a lot of pics from them…

"Wow you and lincoln seem like…a couple!"

"WHAT!?" Lori then proceed to check the photos one by one…they looked too close…maybe even…like…

"HOW!? Maybe…I will try to take new photos…these look…creepy…"

"Nah! I think they are absolutely beautiful! You should try to show them to Lincoln!" as always leni didn't knew how wrong was the situation.

"But…these…" then she inspected them closely…

"Lincoln…" his faces looked forced…Lincoln didn't seem happy…he was rather trying to not let his worry get the best of him…and he tried to not dissapointed Lori…she felt bad…

"These…doesn't look natural…"

"What do you mean?" said leni.

"I mean look…Lincoln is smiling awkwardly…and im smiling like I didn't care how he felt…"

"Oh…now that I see it…they seem horrible." Lori was trying to hold her anger and frustration…but her sister was right…each photo…looked forced…and Lincoln was the main tool for the suffering…

"Maybe…this isn't the best gift…"

"You are right…leni…I need help…"

"My help!?" asked excited leni

"Yeah…please…"

"(BANG! BANG!)"

"Whoa! What was that?!" said Lori.

"I don't know maybe it's a wrecking ball?" Lori looked at her pissed off.

"No I don't think so…it sounds like it come from luan and Luna's room."

"Maybe we should check them?"

"No I will… just stay here ok?" said Lori.

"Ok I will finish these shorts and the shirts!" she then went to finish her designs and clothes.

"What is luan doing now…?" Lori thought.

Then at luan's room.

" _ **STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO ALERT THE OTHERS!"**_

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT LINCOLN ONLY FOR ME!"

" _ **ME TOO! BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW! PLEASE STOP! YOU ARE…**_ GOING TO HURT YOUSELF!"

"…"

"Ok…I will stop."

"Thanks…we have to keep cool ok?"

"…I will go to my room if you…need to tell me something…please just ask ok?"

"I will Lynn…just go and rest…we have planned a lot…"

"Ok…"

Then Lynn went to her bedroom.

"I have to hide all this…or else…" thought luan…

"Luan?"

"(Oh… shit!)" luan thought.

"Luan! Are you ok?" Lori was trying to enter but luckily she blocked the door when Lynn left.

"Im fine! You don't have to enter!" said luan.

"What was all that noise from before!?" said Lori as her was trying to enter.

"Nothing! I let mister coconuts fall by accident!"

"I don't belive you! Let me in!"

"Darn…if she enters…!" she still had a few papers to hide before she could let Lori in.

"Ok darn it! I will open the door if you don't tell me the truth!" then she was banging the door.

"(BANG! BANG!)"

"OH CRAP!" luan was in trouble…she was cornered…she didn't knew what to do…but.

"FOOTBALL TACKLE!"

"AHHH!? WHAT THE HECK!" Lynn saved luan by tackling Lori to the ground.

"Ah!? I have to do the plan b quickly!"

Lori stand up but she couldn't saw Lynn.

"I SWEAR LYNN IF I FIND YOU I WILL LITERALLY TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!"

Lynn trembled a bit…in her bedroom.

"LUAN OPEN THE FRIKING DOOR NOW!"

Then…

"HEY! LORI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

"OH! IM SORRY I HAVEN'T TRIED TO ENTER! SORRY!"

"GO AWAY NOW!"

"SORRY! SORRY!" Lori immediately closed the door by looking…at luan nude…

"Phew…it worked…" said luan with comfort to nobody.

"Luan! Are you ok…?"

"SHIT!" she felt too akward and she tried to leave but…

"NO! Wait!"

"Huh?"

"It's a disguise!"

"What!?"

Then she unzipped the suit to reveal her with clothes.

"How did…?"

"I told leni to make this disguise to be part of a "special show""

"…how did she do it…?"

"I have no idea neither…but I was impressed by the resemblance to the woman anatomy…"

"Holy cows!"

"Yep I said that too."

"Ok…then… now im leaving to my room ok?"

"Ok…and thanks for helping me there"

"No problem we are sisters we have to protect each other."

"Yeah…" luan had a chill in her back…  
"Well im leaving bye!"  
"Bye…"

Then…luan was alone…

"…I have to calm myself…she just saved me…"

"…"

She was full of doubt…but she knew…that…Lincoln… _ **was only for her…**_

But deep in her mind…she cared about her…

Then in the arcade…

"Wow Luna you literally rock!"  
"Yeah bro! I will beat you!"

They were playing in the dancing game.

"Whoa you really know how to dance!"

"I like to dance! Thanks bro!"

"You are welcome…wow you broke the record!"

"Wow that's true!"  
(Whispering from the crowd)

"Wow she did it!"

"Hey! She dances better than my sister!"

"Hey! Im just a few mere inches from you!"  
"I know right?!"

"I wished I could have a sister like her…"

(1 hour later)

"Wow im tired."  
"Yeah me too…do you want to go to the burping burger Luna?"

"Yeah im hungry!" said with enthusiasm Luna.

"Then let's eat ok?"

"Ok!"

"They are leaving like a happy couple…wait they are holding their hands?" a new fan of Luna just stated that.

"Wait…they aren't brother and sister?" another one…

"What are they talking about…?" Lincoln then saw where his hand…was.

"Did you say something Lincoln?" Luna haven't noticed it yet…

"Uhh!?" Lincoln was blushing again like in the house.

"Lincoln what is…?" then she saw were was her hand…

"(Oh…shit.)" Luna thought.

"Hey!? Are you two a couple?" asked a little girl from the crowd…

"WHAT!? NO!?" Both line and Lincoln said in unison…and the blush once again come back.

"…Dang it…" said both in unison and they started to run like no tomorrow…still holding their hands.

(30 minutes later.)

"Oh wow…well we arrived here running?"

"Yeah dude that…exercise…was too much…for me…huff…"

"Well…now that we are here we should eat right now don't you think?"

"Yeah dude! Let's eat!" then they went to eat some non-healthy but delicious burgers…

…

(The end of the chapter.)

 **(Yes I know it was my fault but no more! I already solved a few of my issues here so expect more long chapters sooner than what you all think so...)**

 **(3 days until the next chapter I swear!)**

 **(Leave reviews to make me know im doing a good work and to give me inspiration!)**

 **(Until next time! CHARActer7 is out!)**


	9. the plans (part 3)

The plans… (Part 3)

 **(Shame shall fall upon me…im sorry I was occupied but here is the next part! Enjoy!)**

(2 hours later.)

"Wow is that late?"

"Yeah bro!"

They already were going home peacefully.

"Soo…did you had fun little brother?"

"Yes! You can bet this was like that time…"  
"Aww did you remember?"

"Yes…thank you for hanging out with me today I really apreciate it."

"Heh no problem bro!"

Then they were leaving with their hands…torgether.

(At home)

"WHERE ARE MY DESIGNS!?"

"Calm down leni! They are in the bed!"

"…oh thanks!"  
"No problem sis."

The louds were occupied trying to pass time…

"Hey Lana! Is your costume ready?"

Then Lana emerged dramatically with an ace savvy costume.

"Yes! You can bet I am!"

"Well we need to get the act torgether so we can give Lincoln the surprise of his life!" said with emotion Lola.

"But did you talk with the friend of Lincoln?"  
"…no"

"Why?"

"I haven't done it."

"You forgot?!"

"Im sorry! I was busy!"

"With you hair I guess."

"Yes!"

"…Lola we have to compensate Lincoln for our actions…we don't want him to be mad with us…"

"True maybe…if!"

"Lana go and call Clyde for me, meanwhile I just go and get my hair ready."

"…ok"

Meanwhile with Lynn and Lucy.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing?"

"Im trying to find our uncle…what…are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lynn was sweating nervously.

"What are you and luan planning to do?"

Lynn then felt a chill towards her…how did Lucy knew about them?

"What makes you think I have something with her?!" asked Lynn with rage to apparent her defense.

"I heard you shouting like a maniac a few hours ago in her room…seriously…if Luna wasn't the loudest of the house…I thought you could be."

"Oh…that was…because…" she felt cornered…

"…still waiting…" she didn't had any emotion she just stared deeply into Lynn.

"She had a problem with her gift and she asked me if I could help her." She said it like that…

"…hmm" Lucy was inspecting Lynn…

"Are you sure?" Lucy said back.

"…yes!" Lynn said with worry.

"…"

"…"

(Akward silence…)

"Ok…I belive you (for now)"

"Soo…how about you poems?" Lynn said to avoid suspicion.

"Well…im stuck…I have not a lot of material for this extra special poem" then she showed a small book with the title "Lincoln".

"Hmm I like the portrait…well I have to go…"

"Yeah just make me a favor…" as Lucy said that she was hiding the book in her pillow.

"Don't let anybody get near the book alright?" Lucy said with a serious tone.

"Uh…yeah all right." Lynn said with a bit of worry.

"Im leaving to the poetry club to obtain inspiration…see you." then she left.

"…bye…" Lynn felt bad about the whole situation…but she had completed her mission.

"I have to tell Lynn where she hid her gift."

Then…

"Were home!"

The siblings returned.

"Hi Lincoln! Hi Luna!" Lynn sir and Rita said.

"How was the day?" Rita said.

"Amazing!" both said in unison.

"Oh! It's great to hear it!" said Lynn sr.

"Then let go to get dinner all right?"

"Yes!" then the "couple" went to the dining room along with the rest of the siblings…

(A common dinner with the louds later)

"Man that was good!" said Lynn

"Yeah you can bet that!" said Luna with her last piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Im full" said Lincoln like he had no worries in the world.

"Me too im full!" said the twins in unison.

"My body is full but my soul is empty like always… (Sigh)" said Lucy.

"Im literally about to blow up!" said Lori

"Im like, totally full!" said leni without any care.

"What's the difference between a pizza and my pizza jokes? My pizza jokes can't be topped!" said luan while everyone was annoyed by the joke.

"I have the exact measures to make my body not too full." Said Lisa with a notepad in hand.

"Po-po!" said lily.

"Well family I hope you all enjoyed the pizza!" said Lynn sir eyeing all of his daughters…but to be exact, he was eyeing his only son…

"Yes…now to bed!" said Rita.

"Ok mom!" said all in unison.

(Later that night…)

"Lynn…did you know where did Lucy hide her gift?"

"Yes…"

"And what about the others?"

"The twins will have a scenario inside the garage, Lori is still trying to take her time about her gift, leni has her designs in her closet and it seems mom and dad's gift was the pizza…but I suspect they still have something in their mind…" she said with guilt.

"Ok…and what happen to Lisa's gift?"

"I shred it" she said without remorse.

"You did WHAT!?"

"Im sorry, I wasn't in the moment…" she lied.  
"Well that's a problem I can handle…now let's execute the plan…Steal, Destroy or modify the gifts so they will be Mean, Bad or Horrible towards lincoln!" luan said with triumph in her voice.

"Really…that how it's going to be called?"

"Or we can call it SDMMBH ok?"

"Ok…"

"We will execute the plan tomorrow ok?"

"But what if…" she was thinking…

"No…forget it…I see you tomorrow." But she cut it out.

"See ya…sis." Luan said with a smile…filled with malice…

Their plan was starting to work…but at which cost…?

(The end…)

 _ **(Things will get messy…the next time…)**_

 **(Well seriously I owe you all an apology because of my laziness and well pretty much stuff at my house im sorry but here was the next chapter of the loud's tragedy.)**

 **(I hope you all liked it because IM CANCELLING IT!)**

 **(No im joking im just going to continue it sorry if I give a scare sorry.)**

 **(well that's all I have to say…remember to leave reviews if you liked it or how to improve because…im an amateur…still)**

 **(I will see you in the next time…CHARActer7 is out!)**


	10. the strike

The strike…and the result…

 **(Im sorry for not uploading sooner, I just wanted to finish my first story and the Spanish projects so…expect more updates from this story! Until then…enjoy!)**

"YES! YES! THIS IS IT! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Hey! What with all that noise?" asked luan.

"AHHH! UHHH NOTHING!" said Lisa as her was erasing a few drawings and ecuations from the small blackboard.

"Are you ok Lisa? Why are you sweating?" luan said while checking something.

"Uh…nothing of your interest…what do you want?" Lisa asked in her usual mood.

"Well I was checking my little sister… is something wrong with that?"

"Hmm…you usually never do that…why the sudden interest in my safety?" Lisa then eyed luan…she was twitching a bit.

"It's because I was worried only that…I will leave now…" then luan left…

"…I can't stop thinking she is planning a prank towards me…" Lisa thought…

Luan wasn't looking for a joke… _ **she was looking for her...tools…**_

(Meanwhile…)

Lynn was spying Lori and leni inside the vents.

"Hey leni! Check this out!"

"What? Im finishing my stuff!" said leni while looking at the magazines and her gifts for Lincoln.

"I want you to check this special photo album from my phone!" then Lori showed leni the pictures and she was deligted.

"WOW! You and lincoln seem soo cute torgether!" while leni saying that, she had finished her gifts for Lincoln.

"Yes! My gifts are done!"

"These look amazing!"

"Good to hear that!" then they hugged for their achievement…but certain someone…it wasn't happy to hear that.

"Just wait sisters…just wait." Then she left…obtaining what she was looking for…

(1 week later…)

Everyone was in their rooms after a rough day of school and they were ready to give their gifts to their brother…

"Where is lincoln?" asked Lynn.

"He is still in school…I wonder if he is alright."

"We don't have to worry! With the plan…nothing will go wrong…and after we say hi to Lincoln the plan will suc—"before she was able to finish…

(SLAM!)

The main door was open…

And certain white haired boy rushed like a lighting towards his room…

"Whoa what was that?!" all the sisters were confused by the sudden noise.

"Wait…it was Lincoln?" Lisa was saying while looking for the cause of the sudden slam.

"(Sob…)"

"Wait…is he…crying?" all the sisters turned to Luna while Luna was in the door of his little brother.

Then they rushed slowly towards Lincoln's bedroom.

"(Sob…sob…)" they were instantly worried about Lincoln.

"He is crying loudly…I wonder what happened?" all the sisters were listening to Lori while saying him and they kept hearing their little brother's suffering.

"…why? …im bleeding...but I don't care…I just…can't belive it…"

The sisters were looking at each other confused but they decided to listen a little more.

"Is true…what they said?"

"…it's true…she died?" then the main hall went cold…

"…oh no…" the sisters thought.

"It's…not true…maybe just maybe it's a joke from luan…or a misunderstanding!" he said to himself.

"Ouch…" thought luan.

"But…if what they say was true…then…she…" Lincoln didn't cared about anything right now…

He had a mission and he had to go right now…

Then he suddendly went running towards the…sister filled door and…

(SMACK!)

"OUCH! WHAT THE…" Lincoln then saw the ten sisters outside…

The sisters noticed he was indeed bleeding a little from his mouth and he had scratches and a few bruises.

"Uh…what are you doing linky?" luan said to not make things too akward…but.

"Uhh…maybe the right question is…what are you all doing at my door?"

Lincoln thought it was a mystery but…

I don't have any time for explanations! I have to see Ronnie Anne right now!"  
Then Lincoln went towards the door…sadly…the sisters didn't move form his way.

"Uhh…girls I have to go…can you…?" then he noticed the girls…with sad looks…

"Lincoln…we have to talk…right now…right here…" Lincoln was confused a little but he anyways ignored what Lori said and he was trying to get past towards them…

But they still were in his way.

"GIRLS! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"…Lincoln…it's important to…it's about…her…" Lynn said.

"Yes…Lincoln we have a matter to attend with you…and…well…"Lisa was trying to find words to try and describe how…useless was to visit her…fallen girfriend.

"What…matter? Do you mean about Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln was puzzled about how the sisters changed from a weird mood…to a sad one.

"Let's go everyone to my room…now." Then all obeyed Lori and all went there …"

(A few moments later)

"Ok…were here to…well…tell the truth…to our brother Lincoln…" she was trying to hold it torgether and she was acting strong…for his little brother.

"Uhh…im just confused…what does Ronnie Anne had to do with all this…?" Lincoln was starting to wonder why all the mystery.

"…ugh…lincoln we have to tell you…something…uhh…" Lynn was trying hard to find the right words…

"What Lynn is trying to tell is…Ronnie Anne…" Lisa stayed in silence for a few seconds…then…

"Ronnie Anne…is gone…"

"…what?" Lincoln then was worried…

"Lincoln…" Lisa said but she was interrupted by Lincoln.

"Where did she go?" Lincoln thought she left somewhere without telling him.

"No…lincoln she…left us…" Lisa said.

"I again im asking when—"he was interrupted by lynn…

"SHE DIED LINCOLN!" then she put her hands towards her mouth while gaining looks from everyone in the room…

"…" Lincoln was silent…

"Lincoln?" Luna asked…

"…Lynn…please…tell me…what you just said…wasn't…true" Lincoln then was starting to…gather tears…

"It's…" Lori was about to say something…but she and the rest of the sisters they all went silent…

"…so…its true…what I…heard from…those bully's…?" Lincoln then was gathering more tears…and he was about to run and leave them…but

(THUD!)

He fall unconsious…in the very verge of the moment…

"WHOA!" Luna went to block the fall of their little brother.

"LINCOLN! ARE YOU OKAY!? WAKE UP!" Luna was shaking her little brother trying to awake him.

The rest of the sisters went there looking at each other worried…and trying to wake him up.

Then Lisa went to inspect him…and she didn't liked how his big brother looked.

"GIRLS! LEAVE HIM ALONE! OH…NO…!" then Lisa noticed his eyes were black…and his head had an unusual red color in the back area…she noticed he had been punished…by the looks of his arms and the several bruises he had in his lower areas…

He was attacked…

"Oh my god!" Lisa then went fast for the emergency medical kit she had in case of emergencies…

"LINCOLN!"

…

…

"…"

"Lincoln loud…beware of the closest to you…"

(The end…of the chapter…)

 **(Im so sorry for taking a VERY long time to upload, I was trapped in my Spanish projects…)**

 **(but I here again to bring good content to my readers and followers…and I seriously…respect your patience soo thanks for the views, reviews and your time…)**

 **(Until the next time! CHARActer7 is out!)**


	11. taking a very small break

Taking a small break…

 **(Hey there! CHARActer7 is here to…uhh give bad news…I actually suck A LOT at giving bad news but im just going to be direct and honest with you…I WILL ERASE THIS STORY!)**

…

 **(See? Im just kidding, im just going to take a very small break with this story…the thing is…my inspiration and energy is being stolen by my Spanish projects…soo until I finish those, I can't upload anymore chapters for now…)**

 **(Well…I think I CAN upload a chapter soon…but! Without enough inspiration…I can't write feelings in any story…that's why im taking a break…I hope you all understand…)**

 **(Please, don't hate me ok?)**

 **(Well…until the next time…CHARActer7 is out!)**


	12. the living hell

The living hell…

 **(Damn! I lied in the latest chapter! HOW THE HELL I DIDN'T SAW THAT!?...well im making a fix towards my mistake soo…enjoy!)**

(In the room of Lori)

"HOW WE DID LET THIS HAPPEN!?"

They were fighting each other on who to blame for how Lincoln was a few hours before…and they weren't playing.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHO THE HECK DID KNEW ABOUT THAT?!" they were really mean to each other…

"WHO THE HELL COULD BE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ACT OF VIOLENCE TOWARDS OUR BROTHER!? OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

(SMACK! SWIPE!)

"YOU LITTLE!"

They were fighting…for something far from stupid…

"COME HERE YOU!"

They hadn't a fight that hard since…well a long time…

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! DEAL WITH IT!"

"NO! HOW WAS MY FAULT? IT'S YOURS!"

"(Sigh) RETRACT FROM WHAT YOU SAID!"

Luan, Luna and Lisa were looking at the mess of the room…they didn't fight because they had their reasons…

Luna didn't think Lincoln thought that could be the answer.

Lisa had nothing to do with the incident…and she thought her family was a bunch of human shaped animals…

And luan…well she didn't liked the idea of being bruised for his Lincoln…and the _**other reason…**_

" _ **(I hope they end up killing each other…)" thought luan**_

"(I hope they finally understand fighting its useless.)" thought Lisa…because you know…

"(I hope Lincoln its ok…he was seriously beaten…and nobody is really caring for him right now…)" Luna genuinely thought about Lincoln…she went to his room a few minutes ago…he was suffering in his dreams…she felt his pain somehow.

"I have to stay with him…they can handle the fights…" then Luna left and only luan and Lisa noticed it.

"(Where is she going?)" thought Lisa.

" _ **(Is she going with him…?)"**_ then luan went out of the room while letting the rest inside.

(Then…)

"…lincoln? Are you…awake?"

Luna was outside of the room looking at the poor white-haired boy…

He was still unconsious…

"I hope…you can forgive us…" Luna was starting to feel like she didn't do anything to protect his little brother…

Then she felt the urge to hug his brother to keep him safe…and she didn't resist.

"Im coming with you…" she said that more to herself.

Then she went inside…slowly so he wouldn't awake.

But…she was there too…

 _ **And she wasn't happy.**_

" _ **Were the hell is she thinking to go…?"**_ luan was outside of the room where Lincoln and Luna were.

" _ **Darn it…why I can't be alone with him…?"**_

" _ **The plan did had a failure this time…but im here to correct it…with my bare hands…"**_

Then she went to spy his sister…

(Meanwhile…)

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

"NO! SHUT UP!"

"Well…it seems the subjects are still fighting over something far from stupid again…that proves me that humanity will be destroyed sooner that what I expected."

As Lisa was writing the next results of the fights…

"IT'S EVERYONE'S FAULT! NOBODY…takes care…of…" then Lori finally understood what the hell was happening…

"Oh no…"

Then she went to cry in her bed…everyone just stopped fighting and they remained silent.

"Lori? What's…?" before anybody could say anything… Lori blew up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE!? WERE LYING TO OUR ONLY BROTHER ABOUT SOMETHING TOO PAINFUL TO BELIVE!"

"WHAT KIND OF SISTERS WE ARE?!"

"WERE SELFISH, WERE BRATS, WERE MEAN TOWARDS HIM…NOBODY EVER ASKS TO DO SOMETHING THAT LINCOLN LIKES TO DO! WERE ALWAYS TELLING HIM WHAT TO DO! EVEN THE YOUNGER ONES!"

She had totally lost the control of her feelings…

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ALL THINK I FEEL!?" before anybody could say anything she went out fast and she left…with bobby.

"…" everyone remained silent during the hard lecture Lori just gave…

…

(Then…in Lincoln's room.)

Luna was aside of Lincoln while swiping gently his hair…

"Don't worry lincoln…im here to protect you…" she mumbled to the ear of his brother.

But…

" _ **Luna…what are you doing?"**_ luan went inside…with a dark face.

"Whoa! Shah! Lincoln is sleeping!" Luna said while looking at Lincoln.

" _ **Im sorry…Im just here to…accompany you."**_ She was lying and Luna felt something was…wrong.

"Oh really…then take a seat." Then she signaled her the other side of the bed.

" _ **Soo…how was your trip of yesterday?"**_ she said while her hands were forming fists.

"Uh…it was actually fun…I never thought videogames were so fun." She said while inspecting luan very carefully.

"And why the sudden question?" asked the rocker to the joker.

" _ **What? Is it illegal to worry for your brother?"**_

"(she didn't even mention me…something is definitively wrong…)" Luna thought as she was leaning closer to Lincoln.

"Hmm…why you don't go and bring more bandages to Lincoln…?" she tried to lure away luan with some requests…but it didn't work

" _ **Why you don't go?"**_

They were staring to each other in silence…

"…I won't leave…he is not safe now…" she said more to herself that to luan.

" _ **What do you mean with that? You don't belive in me?"**_ luan was getting closer to Lincoln and Luna noticed it.

"No" Luna said.

" _ **And what makes you think about it?"**_

"…nothing…" she was lying…she knew the truth…but nobody could belive her…

…they were looking at each other…

"I will take care of him…you can leave if you wish" said Luna while looking at Lincoln…he stopped moving…he was starting to rest.

"He needs time before we can talk to him again…he was beaten up and I swear I will…"  
 _ **"You will what? Kill for him?"**_ luan suddendly said while looking at Luna with a…smile.

"What!? No!" she felt weird with that…why would luan say something like that?

"I just…want to beat to a pulp to the one who did this to Lincoln…I mean look at him!"

 _ **Luan did felt sorry…but not about Luna nor her…but about Lincoln…**_

"…"

"…"

Their eyes were fixed into Lincoln…he was sleeping peacefully…

But in the inside…he felt hurt.

"(I know…you felt bad for him…but how could you do that…?)" Luna was trying to not tell anything about that time…

That dark and horrific time about the true side of the joker…

"Luan…" she felt the urge to ask her the truth…but.

" _ **What?"**_ she couldn't do it…

"Nothing…"

They keep their eyes towards Lincoln.

…

Then luan formed a wicked smile and she went for a bold, scary, hardcore and risky move…even Lucy would had a few chills…

" _ **Do you…want to learn the truth…?"**_

Then Luna felt like a small cold dagger went inside her stomach…not literally.

"What…do you-?"

" _ **I meant about that time…Luna…that time you saw me and I saw you with that man…"**_

"What…the hell did you do?" she said weakly so Lincoln couldn't awake.

"Did you…kill her!?" but it was a bit useless.

" _ **heh…no I didn't…It was a…"accident"…you know?"**_

 _ **Then luan went even closer to Lincoln to touch him but…**_

Luna stopped her.

"Leave him alone luan." She said with a face filled with seriousness.

"… _ **or what? You are going to tell what you saw? NOBODY WILL BELIVE YOU!"**_

 _ **Then luan tried again to lean towards Lincoln but…**_

Luna again stopped her…

"I SAID LEAVE HIM!"

"…or else…" she said with her hands risen.

" _ **He! He! Heh… I thought I was the funny one but you…you are just a joke…you know?"**_

"I warn you…if you try something towards Lincoln…I swear I will stop you!" she then went closer to Lincoln to protect him.

" _ **Well Luna…you don't leave me any other choice…"**_

 _ **She then took from her pockets a wet piece of clothing…Lincoln's orange shirt…and then**_

 _ **She smell it…**_

" _ **Ughh this smells good…"**_

 _ **Then she pushed Luna away and went towards Lincoln…and she put the clothing in his face!**_

"NO! STOP!" Luna went towards luan but she just stopped and she went away slowly throwing away the shirt.

 _ **And she formed a smile…**_

" _ **Don't worry Luna…I take care of Lincoln…now we can…SOLVE THIS!"**_

 _ **Then she went towards Luna with her hands…and the fight started…**_

 _ **Dark days are coming towards the louds…and nobody will stand a chance…**_

Will Lincoln be saved by Luna from the claws of luan?

Will the rest discover the lies of Lynn and luan?

How will react Lincoln about all this? And.

Will he awake before it's too late to help?

…

(End of the chapter…)

 **(Well…things now are going downhill from this chapter onwards…)**

 **(I got an inspiration hit from a guest review so…I decided to upload this chapter before putting the story to rest for a few days all I want to say…is thanks for following this story! This one is the most popular I had now! (With more than 3700 views!))**

 **(Thanks for your kind words towards a stranger…heh it's weird right?)**

 **(I hope you all consider this as an apology…I was too focused on my Spanish projects…that I had fear of losing the loyal followers of this story…THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!)**

 **(Until the next time…CHARActer7 is out! Thanks…and see you later…)**

 **(oh and I almost forgot…I have a new story planned…but it's going to take a few weeks to be formed and then…I will be able to give more "quality" content…heh)**

 **(thanks!)**


	13. darkness falls

Darkness falls…

 **(Hi! I hope you all enjoy this new Chapter!)**

" _ **Darkness is an illness…it won't disappear until we all disappear…"**_

…

The loud house…a house filled with 13 family members…

Sadly that is going to change very soon…

"As I expected…my family started to fight for something too trivial…again."

Lisa was doing some research while looking at the disaster at the room of Lori…

All the sisters were fighting because of the unfortunate "accident" Lincoln had after returning home.

"They seem to start to tear their hair off…"

The sisters weren't fooling around…they had discovered their gifts for Lincoln were crushed, ruined, disappeared or worse…burned.

"I hope this senseless fight ends soon or else…"

But the worst fight was inside the whitehaired boy's…bedroom.

"NO LUAN STOP!"

The best pair of sisters… **were fighting to death…**

" _ **NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY LINKY AWAY!"**_

Luna was in disadvantage…she was being pummeled in the floor by a psychotic luan.

"LUAN! NO!"

Then Luna kicked her out of the room.

"Darn it…"

The worst part of the fight was…

" _ **Im going to kill you!"  
**_ Luan wasn't holding back.

"Luan…hear me please…this is wrong!"

Luan didn't tried to hear her…she lunged towards Luna.

"Gah…then you leave me no choice!"

She went to a defensive position and the fight went on…

(Meanwhile…)

"Is that…"

As Lisa was approaching the fight she noticed…something odd.

"GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING!"

Nobody did what Lisa said…instead they all shouted "NOT NOW LISA!"

"GRRR…then you leave me no choice."

Then Lisa went to get out of the room but…

"LUAN! STOP!"

She found another fight.

"Darn…" she thought.

She went to hide into the same door she was.

"LUAN I SAID STOP!"

" _ **Never! No until I have him all for me!"**_

Lisa thought the fight was…interesting… so she decided to listen more.

"YOU KNOW THAT IS WRONG!"

" _ **I don't fucking care! You are going down!"**_

Then luan punched his sister in the face!

"AGH!"

And then she went to Lincoln's room again.

"NO! COME BACK HERE!"

Then she went inside…

"Hmm…this seems interesting…" said Lisa to herself.

Then she went towards Lincoln's room too…

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

" _ **I have done things im not proud…but this is the proof of my goal…my goal to keep him happy with my jokes…my desire to saw his smile always!"**_

"This isn't healthy for you nor him luan…you must stop! Maybe if you talk to him about…that…he can forgive you!"

"… _ **it's too late for that…she is dead…and you will too!"**_

The joker took out a…knife?

"What are you doing with that…?" Luna then started to tremble a bit.

Luan then went closer to Lincoln…

"Luan…don't!"  
 _ **"You are leaving me no choices…if you don't go away and forget this…"incident" I will kill him!"**_

She took the knife very closer to Lincoln's neck…she was making a chilling smile…  
"No…you won't do it…that would be insane!"

" _ **Insane? He heh…Im insane for Lincoln… and you? You don't care for him…you treat him like a toy…I will save him from all of you!"  
**_ Lisa was watching the scene…she was…trembling a little…

"(¡¿is she going to kill my brother?!)" she was thinking while looking at the grim scene.

"Luan…that something stupid and irrational! You know how we treat him these days! That's why the gifts were made for…and we still don't know who did destroy them… but im sure he will understand and forgive all of us! Including you!"

" _ **Heh…you are soo foolish…I ruined ALL THE GIFTS!"**_

The silence went inside the room…Lisa and luan couldn't belive it…

"Why…?" Luna's rage was starting to build up…

"(was…her!?)" Lisa couldn't belive it.

"How could you do this TO YOUR OWN BROTHER!?" Luna was trying too hard to hold herself…

"TELL ME!"

Luan was just smiling…

" _ **Maybe you think im crazy…right?"**_

" _ **The truth is…I love him…since the first time I hold his small life, I had dreams…"**_

"What…?" Luna was looking at her sister dumbfounded…

"(Is she insane now?)" thought Lisa

"I don't understand …why?"

" _ **Nobody will…not even Lisa…right little genius?"**_

The small body of the 4 year just went crazy by the sudden call…

"How did…you know I was here?" asks Lisa with a bit of fear…

"Lisa?" asked Luna.

"Stay away…I will take care of her…" said Luna with conviction.

"Okay…" Lisa said while holding the door.

"Luan…I don't know exactly why you are doing this but…is not right you know very well!"

" _ **You are as foolish as the rest of our sisters…you all will never ever understand it…my love for him was small…like the lame brother-sister relation…"**_

" _ **But that day…my dreams were telling me things…the day she was with Ronnie Anne…"**_

" _ **Kill her…and he will be yours…"**_

Luna and Lisa were looking at each other with worry…

"Then…why didn't…"

Luan knew which words was using Luna so she went right to the point.

" _ **I didn't mean to wet myself with her blood…so I saw a common pig in the city…he had the fame of being a stealer and killer…so I had a deal with him…"**_

"That means you…!" Luna couldn't belive it.

" _ **No…I didn't gave him my body…my body is only for Lincoln…"**_

"What the heck did you do!?"

" _ **I promised him a night with me all alone if he could steal and kill that bitch…and he succeed."**_

" _ **And if you ask…"**_

" _ **I called the police just before he could escape…and now that he is out of the way and that Mexican bitch is dead…nobody will ever take my lincoln away…not you…nor any of them Luna…"**_

"You are insane…how could you do all that?!"

"…I fail to see you as a sister now…" Luna said with tears in her eyes…

"May I ask you luan…what was your true intention with Lincoln? "Lisa asked with her usual voice…

" _ **Lisa…Lisa…Lisa…I just want him for me…I want a boy who can have a good time with me…a boy that will always help me in the good and the bad times…a boy that can fulfil my wildest dreams…"**_

" _ **That's lincoln…my brother…AND I LOVE HIM!"  
**_ Luan was twitching a little…and she was forming an evil smile.

"No luan…this is…"

" _ **Cut the crap out…Luna…if you dare to come closer…I will kill him and I will then kill you and Lisa…understood?**_

" _ **Now if you excuse me I will…uh?"**_

Lincoln now was trembling violently…!

"Huh? Lincoln?!" Luna went closer …

"Judging by the sweat and the sudden moves, I can safely say he is having a nightmare…!" Lisa said while reaching Lincoln but…

" _ **Stay away from him Luna…and Lisa…"**_

"Lincoln needs us! Let us pass!"

 _ **(Slash!)**_

"UGH!"

Luna was cut by luan!

"Gah…how could you?!"  
 _ **"I told you to not come closer…"**_

"LUNA DOWN!"

"Yikes!"

" _ **WHAT!?"**_

(Boom!)

" _ **AGH!? UHH…uhhh…"**_

Luan was knocked out by Lisa's dart gun!

"Whoa…thanks Lisa…"

"No problem…now let's bring her-"

(SMACK!)

"Aayeeee!"

Lisa went down!

"LISA!?"

"WHO DID IT!?"

Luna went out side of the room…but that was a mistake…

(SMACK!)

"AGH!"

She fall to the floor…

"Ugh…my …head…l…lynn…?"  
"Oh Im sorry…I had to hit you HARDER!"

Then…

(SMACK!)

The lights went out…

…

(End of the chapter…)  
 **(Well…)**

 **(That hurt (literally))**

 **(I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of the loud's tragedy and I have to apologize for not uploading sooner I still was occupied by my other stories…)**

 **(I don't have a lot to say but I will say thanks for the 4500 milestone of views!)**

 **(Until the next time…CHARActer7 is out!)**


	14. tragedy (end)

Tragedy… (End)

 **(Well…before starting the story I want to give a huge apology for not uploading sooner…)**

 **(Yep…without any warning here is the end! And things…** _ **get worse…**_ **read to find out!)**

…

"(Uhh…)"

"(What…happen…? Where am i?)"

"(Wait…why I can't move my arms…?)"

"(What happen…wait…luan was…trying to…!)"

The room was dark…where was Luna?

"(There…is my guitar…and luan's laptop…that means…I am in my room…but… why here…?)"

"(Did I just had a nightmare?)"

" _ **So…you awaked?"**_

"!"

The lights went on…

There was she…

" _ **Oh…Lynn hit you harder that what I thougth…you seem like you had a rough day…"**_

" _ **Oh and don't even bother trying to leave…I got help to maintain you here."  
**_

Luna didn't noticed it but she was in a chair…handcuffed and with his arms and legs incapable of moving by a large rope, and her mouth had been shut by some socks.

"MHHMM!"

" _ **Don't try to fight…you can't do anything…and even if you try to…you would fail."**_

"(What im going to do…where is lincoln…?)"

Luna was feeling totally useless…

" _ **So…what do you want to know…the reason…or the whole plan?"**_

Luan was smiling…but she hadn't any emotion…

"MMMHH! MMMHHM!"

" _ **Uh…wait…let me…"**_

Luan removed the sock from Luna.

"(SPAT) ugh…that was gross…from who is that sock?"

" _ **Lynn."**_

"Ugh...that sucks…literally"

Luan couldn't help but laugh at the pun.

" _ **Well…now can I ask…?"**_

"Shut up! Where is lincoln and Lisa?" her eyes were filled with hate.

" _ **Shh…calm down Lincoln is in your bed still sleeping, Lisa is in her room…and she was treated…"good""**_

" _ **So…any other question?"**_

"Why did you kill lincoln's girlfriend?"

"… _ **it's just she was taking valuable time for me…like his best friend…"**_

" _ **How was his name?"**_

"Oh…no you can't be serious…did you?"  
Sudendly the door was open, revealing Lynn.

"It's done…"

The she throw a pair of shattered glasses…with blood…

" _ **Good work lynn…"**_

"OH MY GOOD DID YOU KILL HIM!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

Luna now filled with hatred and rage, was trying to get freed from the hands of the snakes she had as sisters…

" _ **Don't try to leave…were starting the fun…"**_

" _ **Lynn…close the door please."**_

The door was closed shut.

"How…could you…do this…?"

"You will ruin all Lincoln worked hard for…ONLY FOR YOUR FANTASIES?!"

"YOU TWO ARE MONSTERS!"

" _ **No…sadly im not crazy…but I like the way I am…and Lincoln will like it too…"  
**_

" _ **Now the last step of my plan…is to finally get rid of the final treat…YOU!"  
**_

_**Luan got a knife out of her pocket…**_

"No…NO!"

" _ **Before I kill you…do you want to know how was all this possible…?"**_

" _ **Or do you want to know any details?"**_

"…"

"No…I don't need your talk…to know you are a sick bastard…do what you have to do…"

Luna was trying hard to get freed from the ropes…

" _ **Hmm…are you sure? Before you die I will at least tell you how we managed to kill his best friend…"  
**_

" _ **Lynn…please tell her what you exactly did."**_

"Yes…"

"So…were planning how to kill him and to make it seemed like an accident…so we had an idea…"

(FLASHBACK)

"This is going to work for sure…"

"There we GO!"

I threw a rock in his window to call his attention…

"Uhh? Who threw this?"

"Wait…lynn?"

Then Clyde went out of his house.

"Hi Lynn! What's up? How is lincoln?"

"He is fine…I think…do you want to go and exercise with a bit of hakisack?"

"I actually was planning to go and hang with him a little, I couldn't go to his house a week ago because I felt sick again but now I felt better."

"Hmm…it's good to hear that…"

"Lynn…why are you…?"

"What? My bat…?"  
"Yes, ¿why did you bring it here?" Clyde was totally confused.

"Well…it's just…OH LOOK! IT'S LINCOLN!"

"WHAT?! WHERE!?"

 **(SMACK!)**

"ACK!"

(Thud…)

Clyde was hit in the head…hard.

"Heh…im sorry dude…but lincoln will be only mine…"

Then Lynn hit him 3 more times until…he stopped breathing…

"Wow…that's a lot of blood…"

Then she hide the body near the bushes…

And then she went towards the loud house…

(End of flashback)

(Flashback of what REALLY happened)

"…i…can't kill him…" she was having doubts…

"Oh hi! Lynn what's up?" Clyde didn't had any idea of what was happening in Lincoln's house.

"Uhh…can you help me into a joke?"

"Yes! What do you want to do?"

"Well…I need your glasses…"

"For what?"

"For…a joke to Lincoln! Yeah that's it."

Then…things happen…

(End of the flashback of what really happen…)

"And that's how I finish his stupid life"

Then Lynn went to sit down.

"…HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Luna was fully red…now she had to protect the only thing Lincoln had left…his innocence.

"Well…I don't want to share with anyone…except luan."

" _ **Yes…now the final act is here…and nobody is watching so…prepare to die!"**_

But Luna got freed from the ropes!

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO IF IT MEANS PROTECTING LINCOLN!"

Then a fight was engaged.

"LUAN!"

" _ **Stay in the door Lynn…i will deal with her."**_

But before she could look Luna tackled her and the knife went flying towards the other side of the room.

"YOU LITTLE COWARD…FIGHT WITHOUT WEAPONS ¡AHHHHH!"

Luna went flying towards luan with hatred.

" _ **That's all you got?"**_

Luan then jumped and hit Luna in her stomach...

"Ooof!"

Luna was in the floor but she regained her composure quickly…she knew what could happen if she lose…

"Darn…"

" _ **What's wrong…you are tired?"**_

" _ **Because we will have EXERCISE!"**_

Then…as a signal Lynn went inside the fight and hit Luna with her bare fist to the face…

"AGH!"

Luna was in the floor again…but now she was having trouble trying to get up…

Lynn was over her.

"THIS HAPPENS WHEN YOU ABUSE FROM OUR PATIENCE!"

Then Lynn hit Luna one, two, three, four times in the face…

"AGH! STOP!"

Luna couldn't stand it and then she hit Lynn in her chest with her bare leg.

"Ugh…i…can't…resist too long…"

The energies of Luna were decaying faster that she thougth… she after all was still drugged…

"Oh c'mon…you will give up like that? Then you are weak! You won't save anybody now…!

Then Lynn got hold of Luna.

"AGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"…luan…it's time to end this…"

" _ **Hehehehehehe…yes…it's time…to END HER LIFE!"**_

Luan was approaching Luna with the knife…

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU ALL!"  
"Sorry Luna…this is personal…"  
"GRRRR!"

" _ **Oh c'mon…stop crying…if you don't stop moving and whining I will leave you bleeding to death instead of killing you!**_ "

"(no…Lincoln…im sorry…I failed you to protect your life…)

Luna was giving up…she couldn't escape…

"Lincoln…im sorry…" she whispered.

" _ **Soo…you finally accept your fate…finally!"**_

The knife was rising…and the final thoughts of Luna were…

"(I love you lincoln…)"

Then…

 **( H)**

…

…

"(Uhh…? Why i…didn't…felt anything?)"

Luna slowly opened her eyes…and…

"(wait…I regonize that shirt…oh…no…NO ¡NO!)

"…I will love you always…Luna…thanks…for everything…"

Then…

(¡THUD!)

He fall to the floor…

Luan and Lynn were laughing before the reality hit them hard…

"What the…LINCOLN!"

" _ **OH…NO…NO ¡NO! LINKY!?"**_

" _ **LINKY…PLEASE WAKE UP! NO!? WHY!? LINKYYYYYYY!"**_

Lynn left Luna and then she hugged Lincoln with all her might…

"LINCOLN! PLEASE…STOP JOKING! NO!"

The blood of the whitehaired boy was pouring out of his chest…straining his shirt…and the floor…  
"PLEASE LINCOLN! I WONT TREAT YOU LIKE A PUNCHING BAG AGAIN! PLEASE!"

"Uggh…gah…Luna…? Lynn…? Luan…? I feel…cold…can i…sleep…please?"

The eyes of Lincoln were starting to close…

"NO LINCOLN! DON'T SLEEP!"

"But… (cough) why Luna…im…sleepy…"

" _ **Linky…please…don't leave us…don't leave me!"**_

"Im…sorry…I had to be a… (cough) a…"

"Stop…please…just…don't…please…" Luna was now gathering tears.

" _ **Lincoln…please don't…sleep…I promise to not make any jokes again…BUT PLEASE DON'T…DIE!"  
**_ "Im…sorry for being a burden…im…really…so…rr…y…"

Lincoln's eyes…closed…and the light in his eyes too…

"NO! LINCOLN!"

The darkness in the heart of luan faded away…and she along with Luna cried…for the loss of his brother.

Lynn then went sprinting out to call for help…

…

…

(2 hours later…)

The whole family was outside in the waiting room…awaiting for the doctor…

The girls talked with their fathers about the whole reason of the fights…

Luan was really sorry about everything…and she was in a worried expression about his little brother…

Lynn didn't even was looking at them…she was looking at the floor…

And Luna was feeling worse…she felt like her failed as a sister…

…

Then the doctor arrived…

"DOCTOR! PLEASE TELL ME MY BABY IS ALIVE!"

"Miss loud…I…have…bad news…"

"Despite our best efforts…we managed to save him but…"

"!?"

The whole family was shocked by the result…

"The wound…was too deep to heal and it ruptured 2 veins in Lincoln's heart…"

"Were sorry but…Lincoln fall In coma due to the brain not receiving enough blood…there is a chance he…could die…but where maintaining hope…that he will recover…"

"Thanks…for the news…" Lynn sir said while hugging Rita.

Then the doctor left…

…and the family fall in sadness…

"No…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHY!?" Luna broke in tears…knowing her failed as a sister…towards his only brother…the guilt went towards her…and she then let all the tears fall out…

…

 _ **Darkness is always there…to destroy the light…**_

…

(The end…of the loud's tragedy…)

 **(Yes…the end…is here…im sorry if you all expected a happy ending but…no…not today…)**

 **(Im sorry I just had to end it like this…but I had planned It to be like this…but don't worry…this isn't the end…not yet…)**

 **(The epilogue will go out soon…and we will see what the loud's are going to do without their little light called…Lincoln loud…probably.)**

 **(Thanks for reading till the end…I apreciate the views and the reviews…!)**

 **(If this fiction surpasses 5000 views…I will be proud to SAY… I did a good work…)**

 **(Until the next time…CHARActer7 is out…thanks and goodbye…)**


	15. epilogue

Epilogue: a glimmer of hope…and despair.

 **(The final piece…enjoy!)**

Things couldn't be worse at the loud family…

2 days later…and things were so…Diferent, silent, sad… you even could hear the birds singing without any problem…

¿The reason?

…

 **Their wicked desires…?**

 **Their mistakes…?**

 **Their foolishness?**

…

"I hope…this works…"

Lisa was trying to find a cure for Lincoln's…"condition"…and a way to get revenge…towards them.

She was soo angry towards Lynn and luan she haven't left her bedroom since that day…

"If this works…I will make them suffer for their stupidity...i don't care now if this is for my desires or by justice… _they will pay…_ "

Meanwhile…

Luna was…sad.

She haven't been the same since the attempt of luan and Lynn to kill her.

"…"

She lost her desire of singing…the thing was…she could't bare herself to sing…it hurt her.

"…"

But…

"…im…sorry…"

She had pain…she was in worse shape than the rest of the family…

Since that afternoon…she felt broken.

And she thought it was her fault.

"Why I wasn't…the one who…"

…in short terms…she was too hurt to be herself.

And the rest of the family?

Was in a similar manner…except lori…she had been with her boyfriend bobby since the first fight…but she was informed from the things…and she thought it was her fault…

But a glimmer of hope was there…still.

"¡lori! ¡Oh my! ¡I have good news!"

"Bobby? What do you mean? And why the sudden joy?" Lori was a bit troubled to feel something too serious.

"¡My sister! ¡Ronnie! ¡Is alive and awake!"

"Wait ¿¡WHAT!?"

"the doctors tried their hardest to make her live…they failed…but before disconnecting her from the heart monitor…my mother tried to give her love and hope before she passed away…then she started to breath…and she suddendly had a beat!"

"Wow…that's…great."

"Lori? What's wrong?"

Lori didn't knew what happen in the hospital with Ronnie…but she knew about Lincoln…and she was too sad to say something.

It was time to leave that despair aside.

"Well…I haven't told you anything…but if she is alive…then you have to know…" Lori was sweating a little.

"Babe…you can tell me anything." Then they hugged.

"Ok…this happen…2 days ago…"  
then Lori went to explain everything…from the news…to the gifts to the sudden destruction of them…and in the end…she was crying.

"Im so sorry…I didn't tell you…I had fear they could hate me if I intervened…"

"Babe…I won't lie…you fled like a coward…but it's because it was too hard to deal with too much problems…don't worry im not mad…"

Then they kissed.

"… (sniff) thanks bobby…you are the best."

"Im here for you…" then they hugged…

Then…in the loud house.  
"¡this is her fault…I knew I could't belive in her!"

(SMASH!)  
Lynn…had a hard time dealing with the circumstances.

"…lincoln…im sorry…"

"Lynn…"

"…"

Lynn was too sad and angry to felt fear from his sister Lucy.

"Hmm…usually I scare you when I do this…what's wrong…?"

"…life is wrong…Lucy…and im mad now so…please…go away."  
"…but I want to recite this new poem…and I wanted to recite it to you."

"Please?"

"…grrr…fine…"

"It's named... _ **weakening foolishness"**_

" _ **Did the girl was foolish?"**_

" _ **Did the girl was too weak…?"**_

" _ **Or too blind to see the truth?"**_

Lynn had enough…life was trying to spit in her face at every chance…first…her family was angry towards her…and now…this.

" _ **I can't say anything that's not said before…but I shall say…she was too blind…"**_

" _ **So blind—"**_

Lynn just tried to hold herself torgether…but her could't.

She had enough.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WORDS! ¡GO AWAY!"

She shouted the life…but she didn't realize her actually…

 **Hit her sister and shouted her…**

"(GASP!) ¡LUCY! ¿ARE YOU OK?"

"…ouch… (Sigh)"

"With a simple no I had…"

"No…im sorry…this is my fault… (Sob)"

"Are you ok?"

"…NO!"

Then Lynn broke…

Their fathers had a grownups reunion to talk about what happen with lincoln…they promised that no one of the small ones would knew about where was lincoln…but she had enough…

She couldn't contain it anymore.

"¡LINCOLN!"

"What about him? He haven't come back from the camp with clyde…right?"  
"NO! I AND LUAN HURT HIM! HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL IN COMA!"

"…what?"

Lucy was shocked about the truth…she knew something was wrong but…it was worse that she thought.

"Im the worst…sister in the world…I had to protect him…and now him… he can die… (Sob)"

"No...Dont say that Lynn…he will be fine."  
"… (sniff) aren't you angry with me?"  
"No…you are my sister…I couldn't hate you never…but im a bit dissapointed about…well everything…did you destroy the gifts?"

"Yes…with luan."

"Luan…" Lucy was trying to understand why luan tried to do all that.

"Lynn…look into my eyes…don't worry, I don't hate you…"

Lynn did as his sister said and she felt better…

"Thanks…for forgiving me…"

"No problem…but never try something like this again alright?"

"Sister promise…"

Then they hugged…

"Ok…now I will listen your poem…"  
"You don't have to, go and practice your routine…"  
"…the truth is, I didn't go out to do that."

"Then why did you get out?" said a curious Lucy.

"Well…I was worried about the others knowing about well…everything."  
"You don't have to, even if they knew…im sure they will understand."

"…you are the best."

"No lynn…you are."

Then they left inside the house…

…

(Then…)

"What was wrong with me…?"

Luan…well, was in a similar condition that Luna…except…

"I hate myself…why did I do that…Mr. Coconuts?"

She…was going a bit…

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT RIGHT!?"

Mr. Coconuts: no luan…its Lynn's fault…you should go and get revenge for not doing her work properly.

Crazy.

"Maybe you ae right…I shall make her pay…"

"She will…pay…she will pay…she will pay…"

Luan was in the basement…their fathers talked about if she could be sent to a mental doctor to deal with her issues.

"He he…"

"I… _ **will…get…..revenge…"**_

…

(Then…)

"Im glad they finally let me go into the hospital…man…it feels good to walk again."

Ronnie was walking through the hospital…looking at a few doctors that tried to save her…

Then…

"Hmm…it's…that…"

She noticed a room…with the name of "lincoln loud"

"…no…this has to be a mistake…"

She then entered gently inside…

She immediately regret it…

"¡ronalda!"

"Mom? …is that…lincoln?"

"…mija…he was…stabbed."

"¿¡but how!?"

Then Ronnie went inside to check Lincoln…he was "sleeping".

"But…he isn't awake…why?"

"Ronalda…he fall into a coma…I was put in charge to check his vitals."

"He…fall in coma due to the stab…he lost a good amount of blood…but we managed to save him"

"no… (Sniff) no… ¡NO! ¡LAME-O!"  
"¡please! ¡Wake up!"

"It's…useless…he won't wake up…"

"LINCOLN! PLEASE…NO…don't leave me…I destroy that damn menssage…I destroy it because I was going to live…please…wake…up…"

"Mija…respira…everything it's going to be all right…"

"…ok…"

"Tranquilizate…"

"He is in coma…not dead…"

"But…he…"

"…"

"Who…"

"What?"

"Who did this to him?"

"…i…" now Ronnie's mom was in a bit of trouble…she knew how far Ronnie Anne can go if she went for revenge.

"I don't know…but maybe the louds know…"

"…ok…mom…can I stay with him for a while…?"

"…al right…but don't disturb him alright?"

"Ok."

Then Ronnie's mom left…

"…lincoln…I don't know if you can hear me…but…I promise…I will get revenge…for you…"

Then Ronnie kissed Lincoln in his mouth…for a while.

"It's a promise."

…

(Then...)

"I wonder when Lincoln it's coming back."

"Yeah…same here…I want to play with him…like those days."  
"Maybe he is having fun there…but…I miss him…even hops does."  
"I miss when we used to play the tea party."  
…

The twins were wondering when Lincoln was going back home…

"Do you want to play?"

"Hmm…alright."

They were blind.

…

(And then…)

"But mom…I can't go and kiss him where he was hurt to heal him?"

"No…he…can't be healed that way…he was too hurt and now he has to rest in the hospital…"

"I miss him…"  
"Me too…please…leave me alone…alright?"

"…but mom…"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Then leni was in the main hall.

"…what happen…? Where is Lisa and Lori? What happen with lincoln…why the house…is silent…?"

…

"…I want answers…"

Then she left to her bedroom…

…

That's how things are in the…loud house…and there is still hope for them to recover…but there is also…

Darkness…

…

 **(The end…of the loud's tragedy…)  
**

**(Well there ends the loud's tragedy…it's sad but hey! I know what to do, if this story surpasses 6000 views I will make a sequel! Because…thanks to you all of you guys and girls…you all helped my story to reach…5388 views!)**

 **(I hope I gave a good work for the fan community…until the next time…we will I see you all…in the next story…CHARActer7 is out…thanks and goodbye.)**


	16. IMPORTANT TO READ!

**¡NEWS!**

 **(Wow! I can't believe it! We reached the objective!)**

 **(WOW I can hardly believe it! We reached the 6000 views! Well...actually its 6081 but who cares!?)**

 **(Good news! The sequel is on!)**

 **(Bad news... I haven't started any chapter...but thanks to your interest and time for reading this little work...I WILL START TOMORROW WRITING THE SEQUEL!)**

 **(But...before I do it...i want to be sincere with you all wonderful people...how was possible?**

 **I never thought even in a couple of Years ... This could be possible...nah I never had doubts...thanks for the 6081 views guys and girls...seriously...thanks!)**

 **(I can guarantee something for you readers and followers…I won't disappoint!)**

 **(It will take some time but I still will try my best to manage a good sequel for you guys…but to be sure…I want to ask a favor…please…leave at least 2 reviews if you all agree for the sequel…just to be sure about this because if I ask for views…it could take a while…please!)**

 **(CHARActer7 is out thanks and goodbye!)**


End file.
